The DiNozzos go to Florida
by Liat1989
Summary: The DiNozzo family spend the Christmas holidays in Florida.
1. Day 1

Day 1

Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Ziva & Tony were rushing around like mad this morning. Today was the beginning of their two week Christmas vacation to Disney World in Florida. Their flight to Florida left at 10 in the morning. It was currently 6:00 am and Tony & Ziva were quickly realising that getting six tired children ready to go on a plane was not fun. They had of course packed everything last night, but the house was still chaos. "Daddy!", nine year old Caitlin called from upstairs.

Tony called from down stairs, "What is it Caitlin?"

"Will you help me bring my suitcase downstairs?" She asked.

Tony sighed. "Okay honey, I'm coming up." Tony helped Caitlin bring her suitcase downstairs. Once he had done that he thought he might as well help the others. By time the suitcases were all down stairs Gibbs had arrived to take them to the airport. "Okay kids, Ziva, you got everything?" Tony asked. Once everyone had answered yes, he motioned towards the door, "Okay DiNozzos, let's go."

Half an hour later they had arrived at the airport. Gibbs helped them get their stuff on the trolleys. He then turned to hug Ziva. "Okay Baby Girl, have fun in Florida, I'll miss you."

Ziva hugged her father back, "I'll miss you to Daddy."

Gibbs then hugged each of his grand children, and shook Tony's hand. "Ziva sweetie you've got the Christmas presents from your Mum and & I?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded. "They're in Tony's suticase. We'll give the kids the presents on Christmas Day."

Gibbs nodded. After one last round of hugs Ziva, Tony & the kids headed off to get their boarding passes. Once all boarding passes were issued, Tony & Ziva lined up to get their bags checked. They of course had their guns on them, and for Ziva a knife. Once they showed their NCIS badges & Ziva's Mossad badge they were cleared to go through. They then went to sit down by their gate. The kids soon fell asleep, but were woken up by their parents when a call for parents with young children, first class & business class passengers was announced. Since Ziva & Tony had young children, and were also in first class it was their turn. "Okay kids stay with Daddy & I. We don't want you to get the wrong seat." Ziva said as she pushed three year old Shepard & Antonia's pram onto the plane. "David, Zach! I told you to stick with me!" Ziva yelled at her five year old twins who had ran ahead. Tony solved the problem by grabbing each of their hands in his. Caitlin and seven year old Lorraine ever the good girls did as Ziva said and stuck with her until they found their seats.

Once on the plane they settled into their seats. Ziva was sitting next to Antonia, and Tony next to Shepard. David & Zach were in front of Tony, Caitlin & Lorraine were behind Ziva. The kids buckled (Shepard & Antonia had to be buckled on Ziva & Tony's laps) and prepared for take off.

The flight was fun. The kids enjoyed the free pretzels, Ziva & Tony also bought them the snack boxes being handed out. Two hours and 15 minutes later they touched down in Florida. Making sure they had everything, including all children Ziva & Tony made their way off the plane & towards baggage claim.

It didn't take them long to get their luggage. Once they had done that they got into their prebooked shuttle and headed for their hotel. They got off at their hotel, _Disney's Old Key West Resort _and checked in to their room. They had booked a two bedroom villa. Ziva & Tony of course would be in the master bedroom, which had it's own master bathroom. The second bedroom held two queen size beds. One would sleep David & Zach, the other Shepard & Antonia. The living room held a sofa which folded out into a queen size bed, Caitlin & Lorraine would sleep here. The villa also had a second bathroom which would be soley for the children. The room villa also had a private balcony for the kids to sit & play on as well as it's own washer & dryer.

Once they had settled in Ziva annoucned that it was lunch time. They headed down to the hotel restaurant, _Goods Food To Go_. They sat round the table and the waitress came over to them. "Hi! What can I get you to eat this afternoon." She asked. Ziva smiled at Caitlin, "Cat you go first honey."

Caitlin scanned her menu. "Can I please have Cheeseburger & Fries, Chocolate cake & a Regular Coke?"

The waitress smiled. "Of course honey. What about you dear?" She asked smiling at Lorraine.

"Ummm I want the same as Caitlin but instead of a coke, I want an Orange Juice please," Lorraine asked.

The waitress nodded. "And what would you boys like?" She asked David & Zach.

Tony ordered for David & Zach. "I'll have one Chicken Strips & Fries, an Ice cream sandwich & a Lemonade. I'll also get another Chicken Strips & Fries, but with Chocolate cake & milk."

The waitress wrote this all down. "And how about these two?" She asked indicating Shepard & Antonia.

Ziva answered for them, "I'll get one Turkey Sandwich, a Mickey bar and a smoothie. I'll also have one Chicken Strips & fries, a soft serve Ice cream & a Sprite thanks."

"Okay," the waitress said, "What can I get for you & your husband?"

Ziva looked down her menu. "I'll have Chicken Strips & Fries as well, also a Mickey Bar & a Smoothie." Ziva turned to Tony "What are you having honey?"

"I'll get the Hot Dog & Fries, an Ice cream Sandwich & a bottle of water." Tony said.

The waitress nodded, "That's great. Your food should be here soon."

The waitress went away & Ziva looked at the kids. "So what should we do after lunch?" She asked.

Lorraine frowned, "I'm tired. Can't we go to sleep after lunch?"

Ziva & Tony looked at each other. Finally Tony answered. "Alright after lunch we'll have a bit of a rest, and then when we wake up we'll take you to the playground & for a swim. How does that sound?"

The kids nodded in agreement. They couldn't wait to see the swimming pool. Finally the food came & the kids eagerly ate their lunch. Once they were done they headed back to the hotel & fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. The kids woke up around 4:30 and woke their parents up. "Okay, we'll go to the play ground. But it's hot outside so I suggest you kids get out of your winter clothes." Ziva said as she took Antonia's hand to help her get dressed.

The kids took their mum's advice and dressed in their summer clothes. Ziva dressed Antonia in pink ¾ pants with flowers on the bottom and a white T-shirt with Dora the explorer & her monkey friend ont the front. The sleeves had pink striped on them & the collar was also pink. Lorraine had put on long pink pinstriped pants that had a rose on the bottom of the right leg. She wore a matching pink pinstriped singlet top that buttoned down the middle. The top had a rose in the bottom right & top left hand corners. Caitlin had changed into White ¾ pants with pictures of blue flowers all over and a plain blue singlet top. David had dressed in a Blue, White and black Nike Basketball otufit. Zach had chosen a red & blue singlet top that said SKATE on the front of it. He wore blue, white & red cord pants. Tony & Shepard were the last ones ready. Tony had dresses Shepard in a pair of black ¾ jeans and a red and white checked shirt.

The DiNozzo family made their way down to the playground. There the kids had fun climbing all over the play equipment. Tony grabbed some tennis raquets and balls and practiced tennis with Caitlin & Lorraine. Soon enough Ziva and the twins joined them. The kids watched as Ziva & Tony played some tennis. After that they headed back up to the play equipment where Caitlin & Lorraine watched some people playing shuffle board. An hour later it was time for dinner. The kids couldn't wait, after all they had been promised a swim after dinner.

Dinner for the DiNozzo family was held at one of the Resort's restaurants known as _Olivia's Café_. "I'm hungry." David said rubbing his stomach as they looked at their menus.

Ziva laughed. "Well you don't have to wait long now love." Ziva was right. The waitress came and took their orders.

"Hi, what can I get you this evening." The waitress smiled, pen on paper ready to take the orders of the large group before her.

Caitlin went first. "I'd like the Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich, Potatoe chips and a Chocolate Milkshake. Also a Key Lime Pie with Raspberry sauce for dessert please."

The waitress wrote all this down then turned to Lorraine. "I'd like the Grilled Cheese & Fruit, a Chocolate Milk shake & a Key Lime Pie with Raspberry sauce please."

Then it was Tony's turn to order for David & Zach. "I'll get one Tigger's Burger & Veggies, One Spaghetti & Meat balls, two Vanilla Milk shakes & two Cheese cake with berries please."

Ziva then ordered for Shepard & Antonia. "I'll order One Grilled Cheese & Fruit, One Chicken fingers & Fruit, two Strawberry Smoothies, and two Key Lime tarts with Raspberry sauce."

The waitress smiled. "It must be difficult ordering for so many children. Now what can I get the two of you."

Tony went first. "I think I'll have a Caesar Salad, Pork Chops, a glass of your Geyser peak Sauvignon Blanc & the Chocolate Cake. Ziva sweetie what are you having?" Tony asked.

Ziva glanced at the menu one last time. "I'll take the Ancho Bourbon Chicken Wings, the Penne Pasta with Shrimp & Asiago Cheese. I'll have the same drink & dessert as my husband."

"Lovely." The waitress said as she left the table.

The dinner arrived and the family tucked in. Ziva rolled her eyes when Tony at the pork chops. "Pork chops Tony, honestly." Tony just laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After dinner Ziva & Tony took the kids back to the hotel room to change into their swimmers. Caitlin wore her new bikini. The top was completely light blue, and had a picture of a flower in white, brown & blue on the right. In the middle of the top was a bow. The bottoms were white with blue and brown swirls on them. Lorraine wore her new disney princess bikini. When Ziva bought it for her she couldn't wait to wear it at Disney world. The top was plain pink. The bottoms were pink as well but had little loops made to look like turrets of a castle. In the middle there was a picture of Sleeping Beauty. Antonia, unlike her older sisters wore a one piece. It was hot pink and sparkly. In the middle of the top was Winnie the Pooh with a swim tube round his waist. David and Zach both wore matching blue swimming briefs. Shepard wore a red and black swim suit with a Thomas the Tank engine picture below the left shoulder.

When the kids got down to the swimming pool their eyes widened in excitement. Ziva lifted Shepard & Antonia in her arms. "Tony honey I'm taking Epi & Tia to the wading pool."

Tony nodded. "Sure, I'll take the others in the big pool and on the water slide." With a quick kiss on the lips they parted ways.

Ziva led Shepard and Antonia into the wading pool. They happily ran and splashed in the pool. Ziva laughed at her three year old twins and splashed them back. When they got bored Ziva put floaties on them and led them over to the big pool. Tony smiled as they came over. "Hey guys, come on over. You wanna use the water slide?" He asked as they watched David go down the slide.

"I wanna go on the slide Daddy." Shepard said.

Tony sat on the slide and pulled his son into his lap. Together they slid down. Ziva then sat at the top of the slide and sat Antonia on her lap. "You ready pumpkin?"

Antonia nodded. "I'm ready." Together they slid down and ended up in the pool. Standing in the water Ziva held Antonia and helped her doggy paddle over to Tony and Shepard. From there they watched Caitlin, Lorraine, David & Zach swimming. That's when Antonia spotted the dolphin fountains. "Look Mummy, dolphins!" Antonia pointed to the fountain.

Ziva smiled. "You wanna go see the dolphins?" she asked the twins. They nodded. So calling the other kids over they all made their way to the fountains. The kids stood and played under the fountain. Tony and Ziva took some pictures.

Lorraine smiled up at her mum. "Mummy can we get a pet dolphin?"

Ziva just smiled. "We'll see honey, we'll see. I think we have time for one last go on the slide then we need to go to bed." Ziva said. Taking their mother's advice the kids had one last run of the water slide before going back to the hotel room.

Back at the hotel the kids showered, brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas. Caitlin wore a yellow shirt with Tigger in the middle. The top had writing which said Good Night Tigger. The pants were white with pink, yellow and blue strips. Lorraine had a pink summer nightie with with Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Belle on the front. The shoulders were puffy and it said Princess on the front. Antonia's pyjamas was a plain pink singlet nightie with the Little Mermaid on the front. David wore Woody from Toy story pyjamas. They looked exactly like what Woody wore. Zach also wore toy story pyjamas. His were Buzz Light year though. Lastly Shepard like his older brother also wore Buzz Light year pyjamas. Whilst Zach's were blue though, Shepard's were green and red.

Ziva and Tony then tucked the kids into bed. First they tucked Shepard & Antonia into one of the queen size beds in the second room. Then David & Zach were put to bed in the second qureen size bed in the room. Once the twins were in bed Ziva and Tony unfolded the sofa which turned into a queen size sleeper. Caitlin and Lorraine were tucked into that. Finally Ziva and Tony retired to their own room and king size bed. Both Tony and Ziva had, had a very fun but tiring day. They were looking forward to many more fun filled days in Florida, Disney world.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

The second day of the DiNozzo's holiday had arrived. Ziva and Tony woke the kids up at around 7:30 and got them ready for breakfast. Today they planned to go to Disney's Boardwalk. After the hectic day yesterday it would be nice and relaxing. Today the kids dresses in summer clothing straight away. They could tell it would be hot right from the morning. Today Caitlin wore a Jeans skirt and a Jeans shirt with red sleeves and a picture of a horse on the front. In white across the horse was written 'Saddle Club.' Lorraine also wore a Jeans skirt but wore a Jeans singlet top. Both her skirt and top had Hi5 written in green on it. David wore his red, yellow and black robot t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Zach wore a pair of beige cargo pants and a blue t-shirt with Bart Simpson on the front. Shepard was wearing a green t-shirt with blue writing that said 'Kactus' and a pair of blue shorts. Antonia wore a pink & white puffy sleeves Lisa Simpson shirt and a pink and grey army patterned skirt.

By time the kids arrived at _Olivia's Café_ for breakfast they were starving. Caitlin had the Good Morning Donald meal which consisted of Srambled eggs, bacon potatoes and toast. Ziva told the waitress to leave the bacon out of it though. Despite being brought up in a non-Jewish home, Ziva's time in Israel after high school had brought her back to her Jewish roots. Caitlin also ordered a glass of Tomato Juice. Lorraine chose to order a simple meal of Cornflakes with milk, fruit and a glass of water. David like Lorraine also had Cereal with milk and fruit. Instead of Cornflakes he chose the Frosted Flakes and rather than water he chose to drink a glass of milk. Zach had the Daisy's Sand Dollars meal. This meal came with Pancakes, bacon, syrup and butter. Again Ziva asked them to leave out the bacon. Zach asked for a glass of milk like his twin brother. Shepard chose to eat the same thing as Lorraine, whilst Antonia ordered the exact same thing as her older brother David. Then it was the adults turn. Ziva got Pancakes with Strawberry sauce and a glass of Orange Juice. Tony ordered a Steak with gravy, potatoes and a Strawberry smoothie. Ziva couldn't help stating that it was a very unhealthy breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Ziva and Tony decided to let the kids have some free time around the resort. Tony and Ziva took the kids down to the rental boat area and rented a canopy boat. They boated around the lake for about half an hour. The kids had great fun taking it in turns to drive the boat. When they finished with the boat Caitlin and Lorraine went to rent bikes. Tony took David & Zach to the video game room. Shepard and Antonia followed their mother to the gym. Whilst she did her work out they used the kiddie equipment.

At around 10:30 they all met outside _Turtle Shack Pool Side Snack _for recess. Caitlin got a Fruit bar and a Sprite. Lorraine ordered a Rice Krispie Treat and a bottle of Water. David also got a Rice Krispie Treat and an Orange Juice. Zach took the unhealthier option of a brownie and a sprite. Shepard ate a Rice Krispie treat and an Ice Tea. Antonia got the same thing as Zach. Ziva had a brownie and decided to have an early morning drink. She chose the Arbor Mist Wine. Tony liking his wifes idea got a brownie as well and a bottle of coke. They grabbed their food and went to sit under the umbrellas on one of the outside tables. It was quite pleasant just sitting and enjoying the resort.

When recess was over Tony and Ziva took the kids to the bus stop. From there they caught a shuttle bus to Disney's Board walk. They walked around the boardwalk for about an hour. They stopped at different shops and bought the kids some souveniers. The first shop they stopped in was called _Boardwalk Character Carniva. _The kids oohed and aahed at the souveniers. "Mummy can I get a Minnie Mouse clock?" Caitlin asked holding the clock up to Ziva's face.

Ziva turned to Tony. "What do you think? Should we get her the clock?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony smiled at his daughter. "Of course you can have the clock pumpkin. Tell your brothers and sisters that they can each pick one souvenier." Caitlin ran off to tell her siblings the good news. When they were done Caitlin had gotten the clock, Lorraine had bought a Daisy Duck music box, David and Zach both got soccer balls with Mickey Mouse on it. Shepard bought a Donald Duck back pack and Antonia got a Little Mermaid hand bag.

The next shop they stopped in was Tony's favourite. The _ESPN ® club store. _Tony couldn't believe all the sports merchandise. "Daddy is this your favourite shop?" Lorraine asked tugging on her Dad's arm.

Tony laughed and lifted Lorraine up. "You betcha Lori. Come on help me find something to buy." Finally Tony bought a new coffee mug in the shape of a basketball. "Z, whaddya think?"

Ziva kissed him. "It's very you." She said as she examined his new purchase. "Now I have to find something to buy."

The last shop they stopped in before lunch was the _Thimbles & Threads _shop. This shop was totally dedicated to beach products. Here Ziva found a Disney World Sun glasses case and purchased it. By the time they finished there it was lunch time. Ziva smiled at Tony, "We have a surprise for you Tony. You're going to love our lunch place."

Tony looked puzzled. "Why, where are we eating?"

Ziva took his hand "The _ESPN Club_." Ziva laughed at the shock on Tony's face.

"You mean I get to eat and watch sports on the TV at the same time."

"Yep."

"You're not gonna yell at me for eating and watching TV at the same time."

Ziva shook her head. "Nope. I thought you'd like that. I also thought it would be fun for the kids."

When they entered the restaurant Tony looked like he was in heaven. All around him were TVs showing sports. The kids were also in awe. "Mummy look, baseball!" David said excitedly as he pointed to the TV.

Ziva just smiled as she led them over to a table. She was actually quite impressed with the selection of food. Caitlin got a burger, fruit, water and a chocolate cake. "I'm very pleased that you chose the fruit sweetie." Ziva told her daughter. Lorraine ordered the same as her older sister except swapped the burger for a hot dog. David got a Pasta and Milk, but also had the chocolate cake. Zach ate the same thing as his twin but got water instead of milk. Shepard chose the same same thing as Lorraine. Antonia got the same thing as Caitlin. Ziva ordered the Clam chowder, a Reuben sandwich with fries, a cheese cake & a Mulligan. Tony ordered the Chili, a Pork-Sandwich with fries, chocolate cake and a Tailgater.

"Mummy tell Shepard to stop copying me. He's been ordering the same thing as me the whole day." Lorraine complained.

Ziva put a hand on Lorraine's head. "Sweetie he just looks up to you that's all. Give him a break."

"Fine." Lorraine grumbled as she turned to watch some sports.

The food came and the kids ate their lunch whilst staring at the TV. "Zach buddy I know the TV's interesting but I'd still like you to eat your pasta." Tony said as he waved a hand in front of his son's face.

Zach jumped when Tony spoke, having been so involved in watching the TV. "Sorry Daddy." He said as he put some pasta on his fork. and caused Tony to laugh.

After taking longer than usual for lunch due to the many TVs Ziva, Tony and the kids stepped back out on to Disney's Boardwalk and headed for the _Wyland Galleries. _The kids were amazed at all the beautiful pictures. "Mummy, more dolphins!" Antonia said happily poitning at a picture of dolphins.

Ziva laughed and hugged her youngest daughter. "Yes that's right my darling, more dolphins." As Ziva & Antonia turned around Ziva noticed David and Zach playing a game of tackle on the floor. Ziva placed Antonia's hand in Tony's hand and went over to her boys. "David! Zach! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

David looked up at their mum. "Playing." He said simply.

Ziva glared at the two of them. "This is a museum. We don't play tackling in a museum." Ziva said angrily.The twins who were the spitting images of their father tried to give their mother the famous DiNozzo grin. Ziva tapped her foot impatiently. "That look doesn't work on me."

The boys had the decency to look sorry. "Sorry Mummy." They said together. Ziva nodded in acceptance of their apology. She then led them over to look at some pictures of sharks which were already entertaining Shepard.

When they got out of the museum Tony led them to the edge of one of the docks. "Now you lot surprised me, I have a surprise for all of you."

Ziva looked at Tony. "What's the surprise?"

Tony pointed to a big white cruise ship. "That's the surprise my love. A cruise for the most beautiful woman in the world & our favourite children." The kids cheered happily and ran towards the ship. Ziva however lingered with Tony.

"Tony this is fantastic. I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes as she pulled back from him, "And there's more to come my dear." He then led in her towards the cruise.

The cruise was amazing. The kids loved running around the ship. Ziva and Tony had a chance to sit and relax. Just before the end of the cruise Tony arranged for fireworks to light up the sky. Ziva held Shepard, and Tony held Antonia, the others leant against the edge of the boat reveling in the beauty. When the ride was over Tony led his family off the boat and to the front of a restaurant. "Tony, what's this? I thought we were going to eat back at the hotel?"

Tony shook his head. "This is the second part of the surprise. Welcome to the _Flying Fish Café._" Tony smiled as he watched their eyes light up as they walked in. The whole restaurant was meant to look like the interior of a boat.

Zach grabbed his Dad's hand. "Daddy! It's like Grandpa's boat!"

Tony laughed. "You're right it is. Don't tell Grandpa though."

The family took their seats. All through dinner the kids pointed out different features of the restaurant. The kids were never bored for a moment. Dinner was delicious. The kids loved eating in such a fancy restaurant. Caitlin ordered Grilled Cheese, Potatoes, Vegies and a glass of Orange Juice. Lorraine got the same thing just with milk. David ate that to but chose to drink water. Zach ordered something completely different. He got a Kid's Romaine Lettuce Salad, Mickey Pasta and a glass of milk. Shepard went with the grilled chicken breast, potatoes, vegies & water. Antonia ordered the same thing as Zach but got a juice instead of milk. For the kids dessert was the best. They all got a Mickey's Chocolate Puzzle. Before eating it the kids had great fun stuggling to do the puzzle. Then finally on completion of the chocolate puzzle they had the satisfaction of eating it.

Ziva and Tony also enjoyed their meal. Ziva ordered the Chilled Maine Lobster for starters. Then a Char-crusted NY strip steak. For dessert Ziva ordred a Lemon Buttermilk Pudding. For drinks she chose a Cabernet Sauvignon. As for Tony he ordered the sweet corn brisque, a potatoe wrapped red snapper, a Cherry Vanilla Sorbet ice cream for dessert. He chose to drink the same thing as Ziva.

After the dinner Tony and Ziva led their very full and tired children back to the hotel. The kids got into bed. They wanted to get a good nights sleep as tomorrow they would begin their tour of _Disney World_, staring with the _Magic Kingdom_.


	3. Day 3

Day 3 Day 3Disclaimer: I soooooo don't own NCIS

Ziva and Tony's alarms went off early on the 24th of December, It was the third day of their trip and their first day at Disney world. Ziva & Tony had gotten the park hopper ticket which allowed them access to the _Extra Mafic Hours_. This meant that some days they got in early before the park opened to those who didn't have the ticket and other days they got to stay late after the non-ticket holders went home. Today they were getting in early. So Ziva and Tony had the task of waking up six very sleepy children.

Tony made breakfast whilst Ziva made sure the kids were getting ready. Soon everyone was dresses and eating Tony's breakfast of pancakes. Today Caitlin wore a pink, yellow and purple striped sleevless dress. It was pretty but not fancy, which meant she could get it dirty. Lorraine was wearing a pink _Bratz _dress with white polkadots. The dress was halter neck and had a picture of one of the _Bratz Dollz _in the middle. David wore his blue and white _Buzz Lightyear _tshirt and a pair of black cargo pants. When Ziva picked it out for him she thought it was perfect for _Disney world_. Zach wore a blue, white and red striped _Thomas the Tank engine _T-shirt with the same black cargo pants as his brother. Shepard a blue _Wiggles _t-shirt with jeans that also had a picture of _The Wiggles _on them. Lastly Ziva had dresses Antonia in a _Cinderella _dress especially for today. The dress was sparkly blue with a frilly bottom. On the chest of the dress was a picture of _Cinderella_. Ziva thought she looked adorable.

After breakfast Tony and Ziva led the now very awake and excited children to a train that would take them right to the entrance of the theme park. When they arrived Tony decided to let Caitlin pick the first ride since she was the eldest. "Okay Cat you pick first, which ride should we go on?" Tony asked.

Caitlin didn't even have to think twice. "Space Mountain! Dad, I wanna go on Space Mountain first!"

Tony smiled, "Okay honey, I just hope your breakfast's gone down." Using the map Tony and Ziva managed to find their way to _Tomorrowland_. It wasn't difficult to find Space Mountain. It was the big white round thing. When they got there they discovered that only Caitlin and Lorraine were tall enough.

"Not fair! We wonna go on the ride to!" David complained.

Ziva put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie there's plenty of things you can go on." Ziva then turned to Tony. "You guys better go on the ride now. If you don't once the park opens to the public you'll wait in line for ages. You go on the ride I'll take the others to do something else."

Tony nodded. "Good idea. Cat, Lori come on let's go to Space Mountain!" Tony said as he took both girls by the hand.

Ziva couldn't help laughing at her husband's antics. He was probably just as excited as his daughters to go on the best Roller Coaster at Disney World. Ziva looked at her map. She knew exactly where she'd take her youngest children. "Come on darlings I've got something fun for us to see."

Leading the kids to _Fantasyland_ Ziva stopped the infront of an area known as _Ariel's Grotto_. When the four children saw this they almost couldn't believe their eyes. "Mummy look! It's Ariel!" Antonia squealed.

Ziva laughed and picked up her youngest daughter. "That's right." Sitting in the cave with a line of children waiting to meet her was Ariel. "Do you guys wanna meet Ariel?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Mummy, Pleeeeease can we meet her!" Zach begged pulling on his Mum's shirt.

Ziva smiled at him. "Of course you can. Come on let's line up." The kids and Ziva got in line. Even waiting in line was a treat. The cave was decorated with star fish and coral and even a water fall. The kids adored looking at the decorations, they got even more excited when they ran up to the wall and got to feel the star fish and coral. Finally it was their turn. Ziva led the kids over to Ariel. "Hi Ariel, these are my children, they're so excited to meet you." Ziva then placed Shepard and Antonia on her lap and sat David and Zach on either side of her. "Okay kids smile, Mummy wants a picture of you with the mermaid to show Grandma and Grandpa."

Ziva took the picture and then Ariel spoke to the kids for a bit. When they were done Ziva let the kids play under the water fountains for a while. Finally it was time to go back and meet Tony, Caitlin and Lorraine. "So did you guys have fun?" Ziva asked. The kids smiled and nodded.

Tony and the girls were already waiting for them when they arrived. "Hey guys what did you do all this time?" Tony asked.

"We met Ariel Daddy!" Shepard said excitedly. "Mummy took a picture and we played in the fountains to."

Tony smiled. "That sounds fantastic, let's the picture Z." Ziva showed Tony the picture. "Wow! I can't believe you guys met Ariel. Grandpa's gonna be so jealous, cause she's a red head."

This caused the kids to burst out laughing. Then Ziva turned to her eldest children. "Did you guys enjoy Space Mountain?"

The girls nodded. "It was so much fun Mummy, I wasn't even scared!" Lorraine said hugging her mother.

"That's great sweetie. I think the next thing we should do should be for everybody. How about we go to _Mosnter's Inc. Laugh floor_?"

Tony nodded. "Sounds good. I already texted my joke. I hope they pick it." Ziva just rolled her eyes as they walked over to the _Mosnter's Inc. Laugh floor_. It was a good choice to cause it wasn't very far away. The kids enjoyed this ride. They loved seeing their favourite characters from the movie _Mosnter's Inc._ The kids and Tony laughed loudly at the jokes being told, much to Ziva's embarrassment. Still they all had a good time.

When they finished up there Tony stated, "Okay kids we have time for one more ride before recess."

"My turn to pick." Lorraine said. "I wanna go on Splash Mountain!"

Ziva nodded. "Okay, let's go." When they got to _Frontier Land _ they once more had to measure for heights. Unfortunately once more Shepard and Antonia were to short. Much to David and Zach's delight though, they were tall enough.

Shepard and Antonia began to cry. "Hey kiddies don't cry. You two are gonna have so much fun with Daddy." Tony said. "You'll see, your brothers and sister's will wish they were your height."

Antonia sniffled. "Really?" Tony nodded. "Okay Z, we'll meet you back here." Taking the still sniffling twins by the hand Tony led them away from ride. "Come on guys I know exactly where to go." Tony led Shepard and Antonia to _The Judge's Tent_. There in the tent judging and meeting people was Mickey Mouse. Tony smiled at their faces. "I told you we'd have fun!" First Tony let them colour in the pictures for the colouring competition. He then handed it to a lady who stuck them on the wall. Then they lined up to meet Mickey. Tony let Shepard and Antonia both sit on Mickey's lap and took a picture. "Wow! you guys look great! What did you think of Mickey?"

"I like him. He's my best friend." Shepard said as Antonia nodded in agreement with her twin brother. Tony just laughed as they walked back to Splash Mountain to meet Ziva, Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach. Once everyone was together Ziva and Tony found an Ice cream cart and decided to buy the kids Ice creams for recess.

Tony took the liberty of ordering. "Hi there, could I get three Sugar free Strawberry bars, two Mickey's Cookies 'n' Cream Ice cream sandwich, a Nestle Crunch King size Ice cream bar, a Mickey's Premium Ice cream bar and an Orange Juice bar. Also I need three Sprites, two waters, two diet cokes and a regular coke please."

The man at the cart gave Tony his food and drinks and Tony paid. Once they had sat down at a bench Tony dolled out the orders. "So tell us how was Splash Mountain?"

"It was so scary, Daddy!" Zach said.

David nodded. "The last part was scariest when we dropped down. We got really wet to!"

Tony fingered Lorraine's wet hair. "I can see that." This caused the kids to burst into giggles. Fifteen minutes later they had finished their food and drink and were ready to carry on with the fun.

Ziva smiled at David, "Dave honey I think it's your turn to pick a ride."

David thought a moment. "I wanna go on _It's a small world_" David stated.

"Good choice buddy." Tony said as they made the way over to the very long lin for the ride. "Wow Z you were right, look at the line. Good think we went on the other rides early."

Ziva kissed Tony. "I'm always right my little hairy but." Finally after standing in the line patiently for about half an hour they were all led to one boat. The kids loved this ride. They sang along to the song. The kids were in awe of the little dolls representing each country. Ziva played a game with Caitlin and Lorraine, she let them guess what each country was by looking at their dress and other decorations. At one point Tony had to pull David and Zach up for leaning over the side of the boat. Other than that the kids enjoyed the ride. It was both fun and relaxing and a good way to let their food go down.

When they stepped off the ride it was Zach's turn to pick. "Astro Orbiter! Astro Orbiter!" Zach begged his parents.

"Okay, Okay Zacy Astro Orbiter it is." Tony said. In the line for the ride Tony told them, "It's two to a rocket ship so everyone pick your partner. I'm going with Epi, and Mummy's going with Tia."

"Lori and I are going together!" Cat announed grabbing her younger sister's hand.

"Well Dave and I are going together to!" Zach told Caitlin.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You were the only ones left dumbo, you had to pair up."

"Caitlin Daniella DiNozzo! Apologise to your brother." Ziva scolded.

"Sorry Zach." Caitlin said grumpily.

Ziva shook her head. She really couldn't be bothered asking Cat to say it nicely. They were on holiday and she didn't want to spend it scolding her children. When they were let in Ziva sat Tia in the front part and she sat in the back. She leant forward showing the little girl how to work it. The ride was nice. The kids liked having control over the height of their rockets anf she could clearly hear Tony and the boys pretending to shoot each other.

They left _Astro Orbiter _and this time it was Shepard's turn to pick a ride. With the help of Tony and Ziva he chose _Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin_. Again for this ride everyone had to pair up. This time however Ziva took Shepard and Tony took Tia. Ziva really liked this ride. She and Shepard got to shoot at fake aliens. Shepard had fun turning the chair around for them to get at different aliens. When they got off the ride Ziva saw Tony holding a crying Antonia. "Tony, what happened?" Ziva asked taking her baby girl from Tony.

"Well she was fine at first, then towards the end she got scared of one of the aliens." Tony told Ziva. "Epi did you like the ride?" Tony asked his son.

Shepard nodded. "It as great! I think mummy liked it most cause she got to shoot."

Tony laughed. "I thought she would like this one."

Ziva in the mean time was comforting Tia. "Tia baby, they weren't real aliens. Besides remember, Daddy shot all of them for you. I promise they won't hurt you."

Tia lifted her head from her mother's shoulder. "You promise?"

Ziva nodded. "Pinky promise." She held up her little pinky and Tia shook it with her pinky. "All better?" Tia nodded. "Okay I think it's lunch time."

With that Tony and Ziva led the kids to _Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. _This suited the kids just fine. After two space rides this kept up the theme. To the kids' delight a band was playing on the stage at the café. For lunch Caitlin ordered Chicken Noodle Soup, Cheddar Crackers with Apple Sauce, Apple Juice and a Sugar free Jello. Lorraine got the same thing as her big sister but instead of soup a Chicken Garden Salad. David and Shepard had the same as Lorraine. Zach got a Mini corn dog, Grapes, Carrot Sticks, Milk and the Sugar free jello. Antonia got what Caitlin was having. Ziva ordered a Country Vegetable Soup, Grilled Chicken sandwich with pasta salad, a Triple Chocolate cake and an Iced Tea. Tony got Chicken Noodle Soup, Chicken Strips and Fries, a Sugar free brownie and a Diet Coke.

When the kids finished the meal Ziva and Tony allowed them to play on the now empty stage. Finally stating that it was time to get going if they wanted to go on more rides. It was now Antonia's turn to pick a ride. Antonia who was still upset from the last ride shook her head. So Ziva told Caitlin she could pick the next ride.

"_Big thunder Mountain Railroad_." Caitlin stated.

Ziva looked unsure about this. "I dunno Cat, straight after lunch?"

"Come on Mum, you said it's my turn. Please."

Finally Ziva gave in. "Oh alright. Let's go." Like with _Splash Mountain _Shepard and Antonia were to short. This time it was Ziva's turn to take the twins. "Come on guys how'd you like to meet Belle from Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yay!" Both Shepard and Antonia called. So Ziva led them to where she knew _Storytime with Belle_ was happening. Ziva and the twins took their seats in the audience. A few moments later a lady came up and asked Ziva if the kids wanted to take part in the story.

"Epi, Tia, do you guys wanna be part of the play?" Ziva asked. The kids nodded eagerly. "Okay then you go with this nice lady." The lady took their hands. "Their names are Shepard and Antonia by the way." The lady smiled and nodded. Ziva filmed the entire play. She couldn't help but feel very proud when she saw her twins dressed up and taking part in the story. At the end Belle gave them a big hug and they got to shake hands with the other cast members. They also each got a lollypop.

At the end they ran down the stairs to meet their mother. "Mummy how'd we do?" Shepard asked.

Ziva hugged and kissed them both. "You were fantastic. I can't wait to show this to Daddy. He'll love it." Ziva then led them back to the Roller Coaster where Tony and the others were already waiting for them. "Hey guys, did you have fun?" Ziva asked.

The kids nodded. "It was so good Mum! It was fun going straight after lunch. I reckon the twins wanted to throw up." Caitlin said.

Ziva laughed. "Well I'm glad you had fun." She said hugging Caitlin. "Why don't you lot here what Shepard and Tia did?"

"We were in a play!" Tia told them proudly. "We acted with Belle!"

Tony smiled at his little girl. "Really? I am so proud of you both. I think it's now time for you to pick a ride Tia."

Antonia nodded. She knew exactly which ride to pick. "Cinderella's Golden Caraousel." Tia stated.

"Good choice Tia, especially cause ur wearing the Cinderella dress." Ziva said. The Caraousel ride was nice. Even David and Zach enjoyed it. This was also one ride that Ziva & Tony didn't need to go on with them. They stood outside and waved to the kids each time they passed by. Tony took the camera from Ziva and made sure to film their kids on the ride. When they got off it was back to Lorraine's turn.

Lorraine looked at the map and thought carefully. "I think we should go on…the Mad Tea Party." Lori finally decided.

"Okay then, let's go have a tea party." Ziva stated. The line for the _Mad Tea Party _was long. It was undercover though so at least the kids weren't standing out in the hot sun. For this ride they all paired up again. They could've gone in fours but then they wouldn't have had as much chance at turning the tea cups as they did. Everyone loved this ride. Ziva and Tony helped the twins to turn the weel in the middle. Ziva could see David and Zach trying to make their tea cup crash into Caitlin and Lorraine's tea cup. Oh well, at least they were having fun. When they got off the kids were all smiles. The girls thought the ride looked beautiful, the boys yacked on about how close they came to crashing into other tea cups.

Then it was time for dinner. Dinner was a special treat. Ziva and Tony took the kids to _Liberty Tree Tavern: Character Dining_. To the kids enjoyment they got to eat dinner in the company of Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale. Ziva and Tony took plenty of pictures of the kids before, during, and after dinner.

Dinner was good to. It was buffet. Caitlin took the Decelration salad, Carved Beef, cooked Vegies, Vanilla Ice cream and Fanta. Lorraine got the Deceleration salad, Macaroni & Cheese, Herb bread, Cherry Cobbler and a Coke. David got the Deceleration salad, Carved Turkey, Herb bread, Vanilla Ice cream and a Lemonade. Zach took the Deceleration Salad, Roasted Turkey Breast, Cooked Veggies, Cherry Cobbler & a Lemonade. Ziva and Tony helped Shepard and Antonia to dish up. Shepard was given the same thing as Caitlin. Antonia was given a Decleration salad, Carved beef, Cooked Vegies, Vanilla Ice cream & a fanta.

Once they had made sure the kids had all gotten their food Ziva and Tony dished up for themselves. Ziva took the Decleration salad, carved beef, Mashed Potatoes, Vanilla Ice cream and an Iced Tea. Tony took the Decleration salad, Smoked Pork Loins, Cooked Vegies, Cherry Cobbler and a Coke.

When dinner was over the kids said goodbye to the characters and headed out for more rides. It was now David's turn to choose a ride. He figured they should go on _Dumbo the Flying Elephant_. This ride was much like _Astro Orbiter_. The kids still had fun though. They enjoyed sitting in seats that looked like one of their favourite storybook characters.

The next ride was chose by Zach. He chose _The Pirates of the Caribbean_. Tony was thrilled with this choice. He loved his movies, and to be able to go on a ride dedicated to a movie was like heaven for him. For this ride Ziva sat with Shepard and Antonia. Tony sat with David and Zach. The ride was fantastic. The special effects were great and everyone felt like they had just been on a boat. Unfortunately the ride had scared the youngest DiNozzos. Before going on the next ride Ziva and Tony took a few moments to calm down Shepard and Antonia.

Shepard chose the next ride. He picked _Mickey's Philharmagic_. This ride was good to calm him and his twin sister down. In this ride the kids got to sit in chairs that moved whilst watching in 3D all their favourite Disney characters. They loved it when the characters they had met such as Ariel, Belle and Mickey Mouse appeared on the screen. When they got off the ride even Ziva and Tony had to admit it was one of the best.

It was Antonia's turn next. "I wanna go on the Snow White ride." She said.

Ziva shook her head. "I dunno Tia. I think you might find it a little scary."

Tia's lip began to tremble. "But I wanna go on it. I promise I won't get scared."

For the second time that day Ziva gave in. "Alright we'll see how you go." So they stood in line and for the ride. They climbed in the dwarf mine cart. Tony, Ziva, Shepard and Antonia in one. In the next one Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach. Antonia was fine with the ride up until the end. Until the end she loved it. She laughed at the dwarves and waves to Snow White. At the end however when she saw the evil witch she screamt and buried her head under Tony's arm.

They came to the end of the ride and Tony lifted her out. "Oh Tia! Mummy told you that would happen. Shhhh it's okay baby. Daddy's got you. It wasn't real. Everything's gonna be alright."

Whilst Tony comforted her little sister it was back to Caitlin's turn. Caitlin chose _Peter Pan's Flight_. Again the family split into fours as they each climbed in their pirate ship. It was a beautiful ride. Ziva thought it amazing when the ride began and it seemed as though they were soaring above the stars when she saw little lights below. When they got off the ride not one child was scared. They had all had fun.

"Okay kids time for the last ride" Tony announced. "Lori you pick it."

Lori smiled. "I know, Stitch's Great Escape!" Sadly Shepard and Antonia couldn't go on the last ride of the night. It was Tony's turn again to take his youngest children whilst the others enjoyed the ride. Tony decided to take them to _Toontown Hall of Fame_. Here the kids entered a big tent and got to meet a whole bunch of characters. Tony took heaps of pictures and then it was time to meet with Ziva and the others at the exit to the park.

"Hi darlings did you have fun?" Ziva asked as she picked up Antonia and Tony lifted Shepard. The twins nodded tiredly. They rested their heads on their parents shoulders and were soon fast asleep.

In the mean time the older four children told about the ride. "It was so awsome!" Zach said.

"Our chairs moved around." David added.

"And we saw Stitch!" Lorraine clapped her hand with excitement.

"It was pretty cool." Caitlin agreed.

The kids chatted about the day all the way to the train. By time they reached their hotel room however they were exhausted. The kids got into their pyjamas very quickly. Ziva and Tony put Shepard and Tia to bed, but called the others to them. "Kids remember it's Christmas Eve." Ziva told them.

Caitlin gasped. "We gotta put milk and cookies out for Santa!"

Ziva nodded. She helped them put out the milk and cookies then sent them off to bed. Both she and Tony were also tired. They kissed one another goodnight then fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. They had a very long, yet fun day.


	4. Day 4

Day 4 Day 4Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Six little children crept quietly into their parents room. They climbed onto the bed. The oldest child held up her fingers and counted, 1…2…3!! On the count of three there was a cry of "Wake up!" From all the children, as they began to jump on their parent's bed. Finally Ziva & Tony woke up.

"Okay, Okay we're up." Ziva said pulling Lorraine in for a hug. "Merry Christmas my darlings! Come on let's go open some presents."

Once in the living room Tony pulled out a big bag of presents. "Okay we have presents. First we have some gifts from Mummy & Daddy." Tony handed them each a gift. Caitlin and Lorraine got Disney princess crowns, David & Zach received hats with goofy ears. Shepard got Mickey Mouse ears and Antonia got Minnie Mouse ears. "Those kiddos are for you to wear during this trip."

There was a cry of thankyous before it was Ziva's turn to hand our some gifts. "We also have here some gifts from Granny & Grandpa." The kids took their presents and opened them. Caitlin got a necklace from Jen and a hand made jewllery box from Gibbs. Lorraine got a Barbie doll from Jen and a hand made family of dolls from Gibbs. David & Zach both got computer games from Jen and Gibbs gave them hand made wooden boats with their names on them. Shepard got a robot from Jen and a wooden train from Gibbs. Lastly Antonia received a tea set from Jen and from Gibbs she got a wooden horse.

"And now for the best presents, the ones from Santa." Tony announced. Caitlin got a new CD, Lorraine got a new Barbie car, David got a Basketball hoop and ball, Zach got a soccer goal and ball, Shepard got a box of toy cars and Antonia got three My Little Ponies. "Okay kiddies, go put your pressies away, get dresses and we'll go down to breakfast."

When the kids had left to get ready Ziva turned to Tony. "Would you like your gift now Mr DiNozzo?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony pulled Ziva towards him. "I think I'd like to go first." Tony pulled out a box from behind his back. Ziva opened it, inside was a diamond scrunchie.

"Ohhhh Tony! It's beautiful." Ziva kissed him then handed him a gift. "Now open yours."

Tony gasped when he saw it. It was a genuine gold pen and the pen clip had a small ruby in it. "Ziva baby, this is beautiful. Thankyou." Again they kissed then Tony spanked Ziva on the bottom. "I think you should go get dressed to."

When the kids had dressed they went with their parents to _Olivia's Café_ for breakfast. Today Caitlin was wearing a blue singlet baby doll top and a pair of black leggins. Lorraine was wearing a pink baby doll top and a pair of white cargo pants that said _Barbie _at the bottom of the left leg. David a blue t-shirt with white stripes that said _CARS _on it and a pair of navy blue shorts. Zach was also wearing a cars top, except his was black with a picture of the red car on the font, the sleeves were grey. He wore a pair beige cargo pants. Shepard wore a black t-shirt with white stripes and two pictures of Elmo on it and a pair of beige shorts also with Elmo on it. Antonia wore a white halter neck top with big red polka dots and a pair of blue jeans with pink and purple butterflies on it.

The kids ate breakfast happily discussing about their gifts and about the day. Today they were heading to _Epcot Centre_. Caitlin ate the Good Morning Donald meal which contained Scrambled eggs, Potaoes and Toad with a glass of Grape fruit juice. Lorraine ordered Raisin Bran with milk, fruit and a glass of Orange Juice. David had Cornflakes with milk, fruit and water. Zach ordered the same thing as Lorraine but with a glass of Grapefruit Juice. Shepard ate Granola with milk, fruit and a glass of Apple Juice. Antonia had the exact same thing as David.

Once breakfast was done they all headed to the shuttle bus that would take them to _Epcot Centre_. At _Epcot Centre _they stepped off the shuttle and Tony turned to David. "Okay today we're starting with Dave picking the ride, so Davo which one?" Tony asked.

David thought about this. "I wanna go on _The Seas with Nemos and friends_." David said.

"Alright Nemo it is then." Tony said. After standing in a nice long line the kids paired up to sit in the clam shaped chairs. Then the ride began. The kids oohed and ahed on seeing their favourite characters from _Finding Nemo_. When the kids got off they couldn't help exclaming how much they felt they were genuinely under the ocean.

"Okay." Ziva announced. "Zach it's your turn."

Zach nodded. "I wanna go to _Mission: Space_." Zach announced. Unfortunately for Zach when they got there only Caitlin and Lorraine were tall enough for the ride.

Ziva put an arm around her son. "Zach, did you want to pick another ride?"

Zach shook his head. "Can we do what we did yesterday? We'll do something else whilst they go on the ride?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course Zachy, it's your choice. Tony you go with the girls and I'll take the twins to do something else."

Tony nodded. "Sure honey. We'll meet at the _Boulangerie Patisserie _for recess." With a quick kiss for his wife Tony led his eldest children off to the ride.

"Okay." Ziva said looking at her map. "How about we go and check out _Turtle Talk With Crush_?" Ziva announced. Ziva led them back to where they had gone on the Nemo ride. There they stood with a group in front of a big blue screen. Then all of a sudden Crush the turtle appeared on the screen. Crush chatted and joked with the kids. They loved. At one point Crush lifted his flipper and gave David and Zach Hi-fives. Ziva then took pictures of Crush and her kids. When they were done it was time to head for recess.

Recess was held at the _Boulangerie Patisserie_. Today it was Ziva's turn to order recess. "Hi there, I'd like to get one Fruit Bavarois, three Ham and Cheese Sandwiches, two Apple Turnovers, one Chocolate Éclair and Caramel Souflee. Also one Sprite, three Waters, two Cokes, and two Starwberry Smoothies please. Thanks so much."

During recess Caitlin and Lorraine told their Mum all about their ride. "It was so cool Mum, Dad was the captain of the ride." Caitlin said. "Lori and I were junior captains."

Ziva smiled. "Sounds like a lot of fun. Epi what ride did you want to go on next baby?" Ziva asked her youngest son.

"_Journey into Imagination Wuth Figment_." Shepard said.

After everyone had finished recess they headed over to the ride. The kids adored this ride. They loved Figment. It was exciting going into Figment's own house where everything turned upside down. Then there was the Smell lab where there were some lovely smells, but also some disgusting ones.

After that ride it was Antonia's turn. Antonia chose _Test Track_. However she made the same mistake as Zach as she and Shepard were to short for this one. This time it was Ziva who went on the ride with the ones who were tall enough. Tony joked that this ride was perfect since Ziva was a crazy driver. Ziva just stuck her tongue out and told him, "It's a roller coaster Tony, not real driving."

In the mean time Tony took his youngest children to the _American Gardens Theatre_. Here Shepard and Antonia were able to see a concert especially for the kids. At one point they were even chosen with a few other children to get up on stage and dance with the band. Tony filmed the whole thing of course. When the concert was over Tony led his children back to the _Test Track _ride. Ziva and the rest of the kids were already waiting.

"My go again! Caitlin said happily. "I choose _Spaceship Earth_." This ride was deffinetly a highlight. They got to ride a monorail and travel inside the big _Epcot _Geosphere. The kids knew this as a symbol of Disney like every child does, and to go inside it was just an amazing experience for them. The kids watched and listened carefully as they learnt about communication, and to their delight the ride took them into the Solar System, and into different times. They loved the ride. When they got off they wanted to go again.

Tony laughed. "Sorry kids, I think it's about time for lunch and I promise that you'll love this place."

So Tony led the kids to the _Coral Reef Restaurant _for lunch. "Wow!" Lorraine gasped as they stepped into the restaurant. "Is that the real ocean Daddy?"

Tony nodded, pleased with the children's reactions. "Yep, today we are having lunch whilst watching fish swim in their natural habitat."

The kids cheered as a waitress led them to a table right by a window into the ocean. The kids made sure to order good meals so they could spend as long as possible watching the fish go by the windows. Caitlin ordered a Grilled Mahi Mahi, Lobster Soup, a Fruit cup and a Juice. Lorraine ordered Grilled fish, Whole-Grain Pilaf, Yoghurt Parfait and Water. David got the Grilled Chicken Breast, Carrot and Celery Sticks, Ice cream sundae and a Milk. Zach ordered the same as his twin brother just with Macaroni and Cheese and a Water. Shepard got the Grilled Chicken Breast, Cauliflower Soup, Ice cream sundae and a Water. Antonia ordered the same as her twin brother just with a Fruit cup and a Juice. As for the adults, Ziva ordered Chilled Shrimp, a Caesar Salad with Grilled Chicken Breast, a Chocolate Wave and a Deep Blue Martini. Tony ordered the New England Cod Cake, Pan-Seared Tilapia, Bailey's and Jack Daniel's Mousse and a Deep Blue Martini.

Throughout lunch the kids pointed out the interesting fish, and other sea life. At one point Tony got frustrated with it. He was trying to help Shepard with the Grilled Chicken Breast. Shepard pointed to a big black fish "That fish is so big! Look Daddy."

Tony forced a smile. "That's very nice Epi, but please eat your chicken." Epi stopped looking at the fish for a second so Tony could put a forkful of chicken in his young son's mouth. Finally after taking longer than usual due to constant staring at the fish the kids were ready to go and continue their day.

Tony handed Lorraine the map of the park that included a list of rides in the park. "I wanna go on the _Soarin _ride." So Tony led them all to the ride Lorraine had picked.

Tony looked at the height requirements. "Okay Cat, Lori, Davo and Zachy you're with me. Epi and Tia you go and have some fun with Mummy okay?"

The kids nodded. Ziva took the youngest children by the hand and led them to the China Pavilion. "Shepard, Antonia we are going to see something amazing. Do you guys like acrobats?"

Shepard nodded. "You mean like at the circus Mummy?"

Ziva nodded. "Exactly. Well we are gonna see some great acrobats." So Ziva led her twins over to some chairs and they sat down to watch a show. They watched the _Dragon Legend Acrobats _perform their stunts. The kids and Ziva clapped and cheered as they watched the acrobats flying through the air and doing things they had never seen before. Shepard and Antonia were particularly impressed with the human pyramid. Afterwards Ziva and the twins made sure to get photos to show Tony and the others. When the show was finished they went to meet Tony outside the ride. "Hey kids did you like the ride."

The kids all started talking enthusiastically. From what they said Ziva heard that they had seen all of San Francisco whilst sitting in their seats. They had even flown over the Golden Gate Bridge. "Okay David what do you wanna go on buddy?" Tony asked his son.

"_Honey I shrunk the audience_." David answered without hesitation.

As they headed for the ride Ziva winked at her husband. "Shrinking the audience, sounds like something you would do, yes?"

Tony just laughed as he took her hand and led her towards the ride. This ride was fantastic. The kids loved wearing 3D glasses. All eight DiNozzos screamt when they felt themselves shrink. When a giant snake leered out at the audience Tony could've sworn he felt Ziva lean closer to him and squeeze his hand. He was wise enough not to mention it.

After they had all caught their breath from that exciting ride it was Zach's turn to choose a ride. Zach pointed to a ride _Maelstrom_. "This ride Daddy." He stated.

When they arrived at the ride both Ziva and Tony were immediately impressed. "Oh they learn about Norway's heritage and they get to go on a ride." Zivs gushed excitedly.

Tony placed a kiss on her cheek. "If only every holiday could be educational and this much fun." Tony was right the ride was extremly fun. They all got to sit in a boat and travel through Norway's heritage. As they sat in the boat they saw trolls, polar bears and to the boys delight pirates. When they got off they couldn't stop talking about it. Well except for Lori who had been terrified by the polar bears. Ziva now held her middle daughter as she tried to comfort her.

"Lori angel it wasn't a real polar bear. I promise it won't eat you. Look even Tia wasn't scared." Ziva said indicating the youngest DiNozzo who was happily reinacting the pirates with her twin brother. Lori just sniffled unhappily. Ziva looked at her watch, "Oh dear the lines for the rides are so long. Tony hon it's already time for dinner." With that she lifted the seven year old up and follwed Tony to dinner.

Tonight dinner was held at the _Revolving Garden Grill Restaurant._ The restaurant revolved so that you always had a different view out the window whilst you enjoyed your meal. This was not the only exciting feature of the restaurant. The children were excited to find out they would be having dinner along side their favourite disney characters. The kids just couldn't get enough out of meeting their favoutrie disney characters. So whilst the kids ran over to see Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Chip 'n' Dale Tony and Ziva ordered the dinner. "I think we'll have three Chicken strip meals, one with potatoes and two with vegetables. Also three Macaroni & Cheese meals, two with French Fries and one with vegetables. We'll also have one Rotisserie Turkey with the cranberry relish and vegetables. Ziva babe what would you like?"

Ziva smiled at Tony as she looked up from her menu. "I'll have the Fried Catfish and vegetables."

The waitress smiled. "Good choice Madame, and what would you like to drink this evening?"

"Two waters, four juices, an orange soda and a diet coke please." Tony answered. The waitress wrote it all down then went away. In the mean time Tony called the kids to the table. "Cat, Lori, Dave, Zachi, Epi and Tia please come to the table dinner's coming."

Caitlin crossed her arms grumpily. "But Daddy we were just talking to Mickey Mouse."

Ziva placed an arm round her eldest daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry Cat I promise after dinner you can go and say hello to Mickey again, and Daddy and I will even take pictures so you can show your friends who you've met." This cheered the kids up and they gladly ate their meals when they arrived. As they ate they had fun watching the scenery go past as the restaurant revolved as well as watching the disney characters. After the main dinner Tony ordered everyone the specialty dessert, Berry puff pastry. The kids loved it.

After dessert was finished Tony and Ziva took pictures of the kids with their disney friends as promised. They then headed back outside to go on more rides. During dinner Shepard had traded goes with Caitlin and the nine year old chose to go on the ride _Body Wars_. Ziva lined up with Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach for the ride. Tony took Shepard and Antonia with him. He led them to where a group called the _JaMMitors _were performing. It was a group of men who created music just by using their garbage cans. Tony had heard about them and was just as excited as his three year olds. The kids loved it. They marvelled at the way the performers banged the trash can lids together. At the end they cheered wildly and then went to meet Ziva and the others. Ziva and the kids had loved their ride. They had gone virtually gone through the body of a human, on the way they had seen blood cells, diseases and a whole bunch of other icky stuff. Ziva thought that Ducky and Palmer would've enjoyed the ride very much.

After that Shepard finally got his turn. He chose the _Circle of Life_ film. The kids watched excitedly as Pumba and Simba helped Timon learn about how important the environment was. Ziva and Tony were once again impressed by the educational value of the _Epcot _theme park. They just hoped their children would actually learn something, and not just see it as another disney film.

When they came out Antonia tugged on her mum's hand. "Mummy it's good we recycle at home, it helps the world."

Ziva hugged her youngest child. "That's right Tia honey. I'm glad you guys learnt something from the Lion King. Tia baby what do you want to do now? It's your turn to pick?"

Antonia ended up choosing to go on the _Grand Fiesta Tour_. Tony had bought home the film _The Three Caballeros _for the kids to watch and she couldn't wait to see a tour of the film. The ride was held in a boat. As the boat moved along the DiNozzos learnt all about the history and culture of Mexico. They saw models of Mexican sites, and even skeletons in sombreros playing guitars. The best part though was having Donald Duck lead you through the ride. The kids loved seeing Donald travelling through the ride with them.

After the _Gran Fiesta Tour_ Lorraine decided they should go on _Ellen's Energy Adventure_. This ride was deffinetly on the exciting side. They sat in their cart as they were taken through the history of the universe. They saw and heard the Big Bang, to David and Zach's delight they saw dinosaurs, the ride allowed them to float with atoms in space and see what a human brain was capable of. By the end of the ride they were all talking excitedly about what they had seen. Ziva and Tony just thanked god that none of their kids had gotten scared by the ride, they had been pretty sure Tia was going to start screaming when she saw the dinosaurs.

David chose the next item on their to do list. He chose to go to _The Kodak What If Lab_. The lab wasn't a ride, but an interactive playground. All the same the kids enjoyed it. They got to create music with their body, video tape themselves and then play it back in slow motion. One of the features were stones that when you jumped on them they made music. The best thing was being able to see yourself if you were an animal, then you got to e-mail it to someone. Ziva made sure the kids e-mailed their picures to their Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Katrina and Uncle Michael. She knew they'd love to see what the kids were up to on their holiday.

Finally Tony and Ziva had to pull their kids away as it was time for the last ride of the evening. "Okay Zachy you do the honours, what's the last thing we're going to do on Christmas."

Zach though for a while. "I wanna go to the _Impressions de France_." He stated. With that decided they headed over to watch the film. They enjoyed watching the sites of France, they got to see the Eiffel tower, go skiing over rocky peaks and so much more. By the time they finished watching the film the kids were looking very tired. Tony and Ziva led some very worn out, but happy children back to the hotel where they tucked them in. Ziva and Tony couldn't help feeling that this was one of the best Christmases they had ever had.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Disclaimer: I only own Ziva & Tony's kids, other than that I own nothing.

It was the day after Christmas and the DiNozzo children were woken up early. Ziva and Tony had a surprise for them. Today they would be having breakfast inside Disney world. The kids grumbled but soon enough they were ready. Ziva had made sure that since today they were going to _Animal Kingdom_ they would be wearing stuff that could get dirty. Caitlin had chosen a pair of brown shorts and a white crinkle top with small sleeves. Lorraine wore a pair of pink army pants with a matching pink ribbon as the belt, for her top she wore a plain pink singlet top with pink bows on the top of each shoulder. David was wearing black _spider man_ jeans with a matching black _spider man_ t-shirt with, a picture of spider man was in the middle. Zach was dressed in a white wife beater with orange sides, it had a picture of the _Madagascar _characters in the middle, he wore matching orange shorts. Tony had dressed Shepard in a pair of brown shorts, and a shirt which showed Mickey Mouse at the beach. Lastly Ziva had dressed Antonia in pink shorts with a pink t-shirt that had a picture of _Barbie _in the middle.

The kids were excited to discover breakfast would be held at _Donald's Breakfastosaurus_. The kids thought it was the best thing in the world to have Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto as the first things they saw that day. Breakfast was just as amazing. Caitlin took after her father and had an unhealthy breakfast of Breakfast potatoes, Breakfast Pizza and Chocolate Milk. Lorraine didn't fair much better having a Donut, Quiche and a Soda. David chose Coffe cake, Hash brown and an Orange Juice. Zach ate Sweet bread, Sausages and copied his twin brother in having an Orange Juice. Shepard got Sweet Bread, Scrambled Eggs & a Chocolate Milk. Antonia took Fruit, Sausages and a Soda. Once the kids were settled with their food Ziva went to get Coffe cake, Cinnamon french toast and a cup of Tea. Tony decided to have a Crossiant, Bacon and a Soda.

When breakfast was eaten the kids got pictures taken with their Disney friends, then it was time for rides. Caitlin got to pick first today and chose the _DINOSAUR_ ride. When they got there they discovered Shepard and Antonia were to short. Tony took the four older children towards the roller coaster whilst Tony took Shepard and Antonia and thought about what seemed like the most fun. Ziva decided to take them to _Dinosue_.

Dinosue was a massive dinosaur skeleton. Antonia and in particular Shepard loved it. They stared in awe at the huge dinosaur. Once they had looked at it and Ziva had read the information about it he took pictures of Shepard and Antonia next to the skeleton. He then got another person to take pictures of him with the twins and the dinosaur. When they were done Tony sat and watched them play with some other children for a while. Finally it was time to meet up with Tony and the others outside the _DINOSAUR_ ride.

"Daddy is it my turn to pick?" Lorraine asked Tony as soon as he met up with them.

Tony thought for a second, "How about we give Tia a go?"

Antonia liked this idea and chose the _Triceratop Spin_. As they walked to the ride David told Tony about the ride. "It was cool Mum! There were massive dinosaurs coming out and you, and the roller coaster was great."

Shepard was busy telling Ziva all about _Dinosue_. "Daddy the skeleton was so huge. I wasn't even scared." Finally they reached ride and halved up. Ziva and the girls in one triceratops and Tony with the boys in another.

"This is going to be so boring Mum!" Caitlin complained.

Ziva just smiled and her daughter, "Come on Cat, your little sister wanted to go on." Caitlin just rolled her eyes. The ride began and Ziva couldn't help laughing when she heard Caitlin's joyful cries. The ride was peacuful and calm. They even got to control how high they went. When they got off Caitlin turned to her mother, "You were right Mum, that was great fun." Ziva just laughed again and hugged her eldest daughter.

Tony then announced it was time for recess at _Dino Bite Snacks_. He led them over to a bench near the kiosk. "I'll be back. David, Zach come help Daddy bring recess." David and Zach happily followed their father. At the kiosk Tony ordered an Ice cream Cookie Sandwich, three packets of Chips, a Yoghurt Cup, two packets of Churros and a Chocolate Waffle Cone. He also got three Root Beers, a Lemonade, two Cokes, a Water and a Hot Chocolate. Tony, David and Zach brought the food back and they sat together eating and discussing the last ride.

After recess Lorraine was delighted to have her go to pick a ride. She chose _Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain_. This ride was clearly for only Caitlin and Lorraine. Just from standing near it they could see that it was a massive roller coaster. Ziva smiled as it was her turn to go on the big kids ride. She couldn't wait, Ziva had a secret love for roller coasters. She loved the thrill and excitement of them. After they had first started dating Tony and Ziva had gone to California for the long weekend and had spend a whole day at California's _Six Flag's Magic Mountain_ for a full day of roller coasters.

Once Ziva had gone to line up with the girls Tony took David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia to the _Fossil Fun Games_. This was an area devoted to Amusement park games. The special thing about these ones was that they all had a dinosaur theme. The first game they played was called _Bronto-Score_. This was a Basketball game. The kids being short didn't win anything big, but never the less they were delighted with their prizes. David and Zach won soft basketballs, Shepard won a plastic dinosaur and Antonia won plastic snake. Tony however won big time. He had been on his university's Basketball team and still played regularly, in fact Tony was captain of the NCIS Basketball team many a time leading them in a win against the FBI. Last year they had won against the NCIS branch from San Diego, California. Tony came back from the booth armed with a huge Green, Black and white stuffed snake. The kids cheered as Tony wrapped it around his neck. Next Tony and the kids played a game of Goblet Tosser called _Comer Crasher_. Surprisingly David and Zach did very well and they each won a stuffed dinosaur. David got a yellow one with a green stomach and Zach got green with a yellow stomach. Shepard and Antonia won caps with dinosaurs on them. Tony managed to win a Purple and pink stuffed triceratops which he gave to Antonia. He promised Shepard the next prize was his. They then played the _Dino-Whamma_, one of those games that test how hard you can bring down a mallett. The kids each got Dinosaur shaped lollypops. Tony won a stuffed lion which he handed to a very excited Shepard. They then played a water squirt game called the _Fossil Fueler._ David and Zach both managed to win small water guns which Tony warned them not to use now because Mummy would get angry. Shepard and Antonia won Dinosaur watches. Tony put the watches on their wrists for them. Tony won a stuffed orange and yellow Turtle which he kept for Ziva. Finally they played the _Mammoth Marathon_ where they had to race each other's Wooly Mammoths. David and Zach won cups with dinosaurs on them, Shepard won a plastic Wooly Mammoth and Antonia won a Dinosaur necklace. Tony played twice, first he won a teddy bear and then a smaller version of his snake which he put aside for Caitlin and Lorraine.

Once they had finished with their games Tony met up with Ziva, Caitlin and Lorraine outside the Roller Coaster they had been on. "Hey did you guys have fun?" Tony asked as he handed his two eldest children their prizes.

Lorrain nodded. "Thanks Daddy, this Teddy Bear is so cute. We had heaps of fun. We had to get past a Yeti."

Caitlin jumped in with her part, "It was so exciting! The ride went backwards Dad!" Caitlin told him as she draped the snake around her neck. "We asked the worker and he said it's the biggest fake mountain in Disneyworld."

Tony chuckled at his kids in enthusiasm before turning to Ziva. "And how did my brave Mossad wife enjoy the ride?" Tony asked.

Ziva shrugged. "It could've been bigger and faster. You do realise we're going to have to rent a locker or two for all your furry friends."

Tony smiled at his wife, "I know. I got you something to so it's a shame he has to hide in a locker." He pulled out the orange and yellow turtle. "I won you a turtle. What do you think?"

Ziva couldn't help smiling. Tony always made her smile even when she wanted to be annoyed at him. She hugged the turtle to her, "I love it. I love you."

"Ew! Mum, can we puh-lease go and get a locker! I can't believe you guys are kissing in the middle of Disneyworld!" Caitlin stated as she took Antonia's hand and began to head for the lockers.

Once Tony had paid, found and put everything in the lockers he told the kids one more ride before lunch. Shepard chose the ride, and decided to go on the _Wildlife Express Train_. This ride was held on a steam train with wooden rather than metal carriages. There were two long rows of seats facing outwards. Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach scrambled to get front row seats. Tony and Ziva sat in between the girls and boys. Ziva put Tia on her lap and Tony coaxed Epi into sitting with him. The train began to move slowly and the whistle at the front of the train blew making Tia cover her ears. Ziva laughed. The ride was very interesting and peaceful. It took them through the backlot of the _Animal Kingdom_. A guide explained exactly what they were seeing such as the places where they kept the elephants, rhinos and other animals. He also explained how each area was designed like the animal's natural habitiat and how they cared and catered to each animal. The ride lasted about ten minutes but was quite exciting. On the other side they had to line up again to take the ride back. It was a long wait, but soon enough they were back to where they started and it was time for lunch.

Lunch was at the _Flame Tree Barbecue Restaurant_. Tony went over to counter to order lunch, he was starving. "Hey there can I get three Apple Sauces, one lot of Carrot Sticks, One lot of grapes and a Fruit Punch Gelatin. Also three Baked Chicken Wing boxes and three hot dogs. Oh yeah five Frozen Lemonades, one Key Lime Pie and two Chocolate Cakes." Tony smiled the guy who was writing this down was clearly getting annoyed. "I'd also like one Fruit Plate with Honey Yoghuty and a Beef Sandwich with Baked Beans. I also want some drinks, two Apple Juices, five waters and an Iced Tea. Yep that's it."

The kids ate their lunch quickly and were soon ready to continue with rides. David got to pick the ride and he chose _It's tough to be a bug_. This ride was a 3D ride. The kids watched excitedly as their favourite characters from _A Bugs Life_ came on the screen. The ride showed how being a bug was difficult because humans thought they were pests. Instead humans should see them as friends. It was a fun ride and the kids enjoyed it.

The next ride was chosen by Zach. He wanted to go on the _Kali River Rapids._ This ride was held in a large tube that seated twelve people in all. The tube went over water falls, river rapids and and under bridges. Before heading to the ride Ziva made everyone purchase Disney World rain coats. "I don't want anyone getting a cold on this trip!" Ziva told the David and Zach as they tried unsuccessfully to get out of putting the rain coats on. When they got to the ride they discovered that everyone was tall enough except Antonia. This was the first time she was the only one not allowed on the ride. Everyother time her twin brother had been in the same predicament. Tia started bawling her eyes out. "Mummy! I wanna go on, I wanna go on!"

Ziva motioned for Tony to take the others and go line up. "I know baby, I know. We're gonna have lots of fun though you'll see. Just Mummy and Tia, what do you think?" Tia shook her head and continued to cry as she buried her face into her mother's shirt. Ziva sighed and looked at her map for something fun for Tia. She decided the _Kids Discovery Clubs _looked like fun. Their were six throughout the park and the first one was quite near them. Lifting a still sobbing Tia Ziva made her way to the attraction. When she got there she let Tia down, "Look Tia honey, doesn't this look like fun?" Ziva led her youngest daughter over to a ranger who was showing a group of children a lizard. Soon enough Antonia forgot about her worries as she joined the other children in looking at the reptile and hearing the ranger talk. After that she found some other kids making a dinosaur from bones they had found in the sandpit. Antonia eagerly helped them out. Ziva helped her take off her sandals so she could hop into the sandpit to look for bones and even to her surprise an old dinosaur egg. Other rangers came to the station, Antonia saw an Ant farm, a snake and silk worms. She even got to feed the worms with lettuce. Ziva made sure to take plenty of pictures. Soon it was time to meet up with Tony. Ziva helped Tia with her shoes and they were off.

When they met up with others Tia excitedly told her father about what she did. Ziva listened to Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach and Shepard tell them about the water ride. They had loved it. Despite Ziva's rain coats they had all gotten soaked. Ziva was just pleased she had made them wear clothes they could get dirty in. To make up for not being able to go on the water ride Antonia got to pick the next ride. She chose the _Kilimanjaro Safaris_. They all hopped into a huge safari vehicle, making sure they each had window seats. This ride was by far one of the most exciting. The safari car drove through a man made safari. Tony, Ziva and the kids made sure to take plenty of pictures of the animals they saw, and they saw plenty. Lions, Flamingoes, Giraffes, Zebras, Crocodiles, Rhinoes, Elephants and Impalas. To see the crocodiles and flamingoes the car had to drive through water which was a lot of fun. When the ride was over the kids were sadly disappointed. However they cheered up when Tony told them it was dinner time.

Tonight Dinner was being held at the _Rainforest Café_. As soon as they stepped into the café the kids were captivated. The restaurant was decorated to look like a jungle. In the middle of the room was a massive model Elephant and a huge tree. Even the chairs were made of wood to seem more jungle like. Once they had finished marvelling at the décor they ordered their dinner. Caitlin ordered Mini Hot Dogs and Fries, a Chocolate Pudding and an Apple Juice. Lorraine got Pasta with Butter Sauce, an Ice Cream Sundae and a Diet Coke. David also chose Pasta with Butter Sauce and the Ice Cream Sundae however instead of Diet Coke he chose Milk. In true DiNozzo style Zach got a Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza, an Ice Cream Sundae like his twin brother and a Cherry Coke. Shepard got the same thing as Caitlin but instead of Mini Hot Dogs and Fries, he got the Pasta with Butter Sauce. Lastly Antonia ate the Popcorn Shrimp, Chickrn Tenders & Fries, the Chocolate Pudding and a Sprite to drink. The kids were pleased to note their drinks came with souvenier _Animal Kingdom _cups.

Once the children had ordered Ziva and Tony were free to order their food. Ziva ordered Nachos for starters. Her main meal was Fried Chicken breast and Veggies with gravy. For dessert she ordered the Peanut butter pie and to drink a Sprite. Tony got Quesadillas to begin with, then a stirfry with chicken, shrimp and a whole bunch of veggies, he also got the Peanut butter pie for dessert and to drink he got a water.

Once dinner was over it was time for the last rides of the evening. It was now Caitlin's turn and she chose the _Primeval whirl_. This ride was a roller coaster that as it went up and down spinned all different ways. Only Caitlin and Lorraine were tall enough. Ziva and Tony weren't so sure about it, they had just eaten dinner and Ziva's motherly sense told her that roller coasters and dinner didn't make a pretty combination. However nine year old Caitlin pouted and looked ready to throw a tantrum in the middle of Disneyworld so Ziva agreed and reluctantly went to line up with her two daughters.

In the mean time Tony took the younger children over to a playground called _The Boneyard_. The kids happily ran up and down the play equipment. All over the playground were stuff to do with fossils. Their was a massive sandpit like the one Antonia had gone in earlier in the day. The kids chucked off their shoes and went to play in the sandpit, every now and then running up to Tony to show him what they had found. There were also massive animal skeletons. The kids had fun climbing ontop of the dinosaurs and the Wooly Mammoth. Tony took plenty of pictures. When it was time to go the kids reluctantly headed back to the roller coaster.

Ziva's prediction had been correct. As Tony approached the ride he saw Ziva holding back 7yr old Lorraine's hair as she thew up into the garbage bin. Ziva was speaking soft comforting words to her, she hated to see her kids hurting even if they should've listened to their mother to begin with. Tony came up and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist. "She okay?"

Ziva nodded. "She's fine. The roller coaster didn't agree with her dinner." Tony nodded as he moved next to Lori and rubbed soothing circles on her back as Ziva continued to hold her hair back so it wouldn't get messy. When Lori was done Ziva took her by the hand. "Come on Lori Angel lets go get cleaned up in the bathroom."

Lorraine sniffled and nodded. Tony pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead then went to sit with the other kids whilst Ziva tooj Lori to the bathroom. While they were gone Caitlin told Tony about their ride. Soon enough though Ziva was back with a happier looking Lorraine Jessica DiNozzo. Tony pulled her into a hug and took her hand in his. Anthony DiNozzo was extremly protective of his three daughters. Caitlin because she was his eldest daughter and child. In his eyes the young girl who was almost in double figures was growing up to fast for his liking. Lorraine because she was a charming little girl who had his personality but most importantly she was a minatutre Ziva. He couldn't look into the young girls eyes without knowing she was a product of the love he and Ziva shared for one another. As for Antonia, well she was not only his youngest daughter, but the baby of the family. She was cute and absolutely adorable. Both Tony and Ziva tended to dote on her. Tony wanted to keep his youngest daughter a little girl as long as he could, the other two were growing up to fast. Antonia was also his namesake and whilst Caitlin looked like him she was Ziva in personality even having the Ziva stare perfected. Tia on the other hand was all Tony.

"Epi your turn to choose something." Ziva said smiling down at her youngest son. Epi chose to go on the _Cretaceous Trail_. This wasn't really a ride but perfect for the last event of the night. They walked through a trail that went past plastic models of dinosaurs. The walk also pointed out various plants that were special because they had been around so long. They also saw closeups of lizards and birds that had been around since dinosaur times. They also passed a site set up as a real dig area of fossils. The kids marveled at the different technologies used to look for fossils. By the end of the walk the kids were tired and were quite happy to be led home by their parents. Once at home the kids changed into their pyjamas and flopped tiredly into bed. Tonight they would get a good night's rest. Ziva and Tony on the other went to bed very nervous, they hadn't told the kids yet but tomorrow they wouldn't be going to actual Disneyworld, but to the _Disney Quest Indoor Interactive Theme Park_. They were not lookinf forward to the reactions to this news tomorrow morning.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Wake up on day 6 of their trip was at a fairly normal time. Lorraine jumped on the bed she was sharing with Caitlin. "Mummy where are we going today?"

Ziva turned around from picking out clothes for Lorraine to wear. "That's a surprise Lori."

Lorraine frowned, "Tell me. I won't tell the others."

Ziva shook her head as she handed Lori a top and skirt. "Lori stop nagging! Go and get dressed."

Lori stomped off to go and get changed. It didn't take long before all the kids were dressed. Caitlin was wearing a pink _Bratz_ t-shirt that had a picture of one of the _Bratz _dolls on it, the top also had written in blue the word royalty. Caitlin also wore a matching navy blue denim skirt with pink netting on the bottom. Ziva had handed Lori a white t-shirt that had yellow and blue flowers, the shirt also had a little poem written in blue on it. Lori also wore a denim skirt but in light blue. The skirt flared up slightly at the bottom so the white netting could be seen. Ziva thought it cute that both girls were wearing denim skirts. David was dressed in a white t-shirt that had some pictures of _Thomas the Tank Engine _and his friends. The shirt also had a matching blue vest that also had pictures of _Thomas _and the other trains. David wore a pair of plain navy blue denim jeans on. Zach a blue, yellow and white long sleeve t-shirt that had the word _Nike _across the front. Zach's pants were in the same colour and has a little _Nike _tick at the bottom of one of the legs. Shepard had been dressed in a camouflage soldiers outfit. The t-shirt's sleeves were in that pattern but the front of the shirt was dark green and had some writing on it and a picture of an army plan. The pants were just plain camouflage pattern. Shepard also had the matching cap. Lastly Antonia was wearing a _Bratz _outfit like her oldest sister. Her top was an off the shoulder pink and blue shirt with a picture of all the _Bratz _dolls and the word _Bratz _arched over the top of them. Antonia's skirt was also made of navy blue denim. The skirt had a large picture of one of the _Bratz _on it.

Once everyone was ready Tony and Ziva led the kids downstairs to _Olivia's Café_ for breakfast. Whilst they were waiting for the food Tony told the kids the plan for today. "Okay so this is what we're doing today, we are not going to Disneyland."

Caitlin opened her mouth in shock. "Daddy, that's not fair!"

Tony held up a hand to silence his eldest child. "Instead we are going to a place called _Disneyquest Indoor Theme Park_."

"What's that Daddy?" David asked.

"It's an indoor theme park and meant to be very good. Mummy and I thought it was worth checking out. What do you think?"

"Will there be lots of rides?" Zach questioned his parents.

Tony nodded, "plenty, I promise you'll have lots of fun. If you don't I'll make it up to you by taking you somewhere really fun when we get back to D.C., Deal?"

Both sets of twins turned their eyes towards Caitlin and Lorraine. Being the eldest children and the only ones at proper school meant they were often the voice for the other children as well. The two girls quickly had a whispered conversation before turning to their parents. "That sounds fine," Caitlin told Tony in what he and Ziva thought was a very diplomatic way.

At that moment however conversation ceased as breakfast arrived. Caitlin got Granola, Fruit and Iced Tea. Lorraine ordered Rice Krispies, Fruit and Grapefruit Juice. David ate Pancakes and Bacon served with both syrup and butter, he also got an Iced Tea. Zach chose the same thing as his twin but instead of the panckaes chose the waffles and an orange juice rather than Iced Tea. Shepard had Raisin Bran, Fruit and a glass of Apple Juice. Tia decided on the Waffles and Bacon like David and a Grapefruit Juice like Lorraine. Ziva took the breakfast meal with eggs, breakfast potatoes, toast and a sausage along with a glass of graprfruit juice. Tony chose to have the omelette, toast & breakfast potatoes and a frozen cappucino.

Once breakfast was finished Tony and Ziva led the kids to the shuttle bus. Half an hour later they were walking into _Disneyquest_. The kids stared in awe at the five storey indoor theme park. They had never seen something like this. Inside it was dark with everything lit up as though it was a night time carnival. Tony and Ziva shared a smile, they were deffinetly not going to be making this up to the kids back home, they could already see that they were about to have a fantastic time. The first thing the kids chose to do was go on the _Pirates of the Caribbean _ride. The family split in half, girls in one boat and boys in another. The ride was exciting. The aim of it was to race your ship to try and reach the chest of the gold. Ziva told Lorraine to take Tia and steer the boat. Together Caitlin and Ziva managed to beat everyone else to the chest. They fired fake cannons at the other ships and Ziva honestly enjoyed it more than the kids. Ziva and the girls each won a piece of fake gold jewlery. Ziva kept hers to give to her neice Isabella. When they came out from the ride Tony smiled at his wife. "Well done babe. I think this place is right up your alley." Tony kissed Ziva lightly on the lips causing the kids to make gagging noises.

Ziva laughed at their reactions. Caitlin then demanded that she wanted to go to the _Cyber Space Mountain_ ride. This ride involved creating your own roller coaster than getting to ride the roller coaster in a simulator with full 360 degree movement. Unfortunately Caitlin was the only one tall enough for this ride. Ziva bit her lip, carefully thinking if this was a ride to go on. When Ziva looked at Caitlin's face the nine year old was almost in tears. Ziva sighed, "Alright Cat you can go on. Daddy will take you. In the mean time I am taking your siblings outside to have a look at _Downtown Disney_ we can all meet at that Chocolate shop for recess, in half an hour okay."

Tony nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Okay Cat let's go make a roller coaster." Once Tony and Caitlin ahd left Ziva led her other children to the exit. They got their hands stamped so they could come back in later. Ziva and the children walked along the boardwalk stopping to go into this shop and that. Finally they came to a shop called _World of Disney Store_. Here Ziva let the kids each pick some souveniers. Ziva also bought something for herself, for Tony and for Caitlin. As they looked around the store Ziva noticed the _Bibbidi Bobbdi Boutique_. The salon did children's hair and make up and dressed them into princess or princes depending on gender. Ziva happily let the kids get dressed up and papmpered. When they were done Ziva took pictures of her kids. "

"Okay my royal children let's go meet Daddy and Caitlin." Ziva found Tony and Caitlin already sitting in a booth. "Hi sweetie how was the ride?" Ziva asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Caitlin beamed, "It was amazing! Dad made his Roller Coaster so scary he actually threw up afterwards!"

Tony laughed, "It wasn't that bad Cat…So looks like you lot got makeovers," Tony said as he pulled Antonia onto his lap. "You boys look almost as handsome as Daddy, as for my beautiful Princesses…" Tony tickled Antonia and she burst out into giggles, "I think I'm gonna have to keep all the boys at your schools away from you."

Ziva chuckled, "Okay kids what do you want for recess?" The kids gave their parents their orders. Caitlin wanted Chocolate covered Strawberries and Drinking Chocolate. Lorraine asked for a Giant Chocolate Cookie and a bottle of Root Beer. David asked for the Cookie Bottom Sundae and Hot Cocoa. Zach got Vanilla Ice cream with Strawberries for topping and Hot Cocoa. Shepard also chose the Chocolate covered strawberries like his oldest sister, but took the Hot Cocoa instead of the Drinking chocolate. Antonia got the Giant Chocolate Cookie and a Fanta.

Once they had handed the kids orders to them Tony and Ziva went back for their orders. Ziva looked carefully at the menu. Finally she decided upon the Chocolate Ice cream with Marshmallows as topping and a cup of coffee. Then it was Tony's turn, she laughed as her husband grinned at all the chocolate on the menu. Junk food was Tony's specialty. In the end Tony got the Rocky Road Icecream with Blueberries for a topping and Hot Cocoa.

Once everyone had finished eating (and wiped their faces clean of all the chocolate) they headed back inside. After all that Chocolate Ziva decided the _Virtual Jungle Cruise_ ride would be nice. They got into the boats, boys in one and girls in the other. The kids loved the ride, they watched the special effects as their parents steered their respective boats. They screamt at all the 3D images of Dinosaurs, fish and yelled when they thought their parents were about to hit something. At the end they all got soaked by a wave. When they got off Tony and Ziva went to a souvenir shop and bought towels. Laughing, the DiNozzo family dried off before looking for the next ride.

It was Lorraine who spotted the _Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride_ and begged to go on it. They split up in to groups of two. The aim of the ride was to find the magic lamp. The kids had an awesome time giving orders to their carpet. In the end it was Caitlin and Lorraine who managed to get to the lamp first. As a prize they both received stuffed Tigers like the Tiger Jasmine owned in the movie. Ziva looked at her watch, It was already one o'clock. Standing in lines for the rides meant that a lot of time was taken up.

After a quick discussion with Tony, Ziva decided to let the kids play in the games arcade for fifteen minutes before lunch. The kids made sure to save all their tickets so before they left they would be able to claim prizes. Ziva and Tony then took them up to the fifth floor for lunch at _FoodQuest_. The kids, Ziva and Tony grabbed a booth table and ordered their food. Caitlin got the Quest Burger, an Apple Cobble Bar and an Oranje Juice. Lorraine ordered a bowl of Cheese Fries, a Brownie and a glass of Milk. Ziva then turned to David to ask him what he wanted. David got the Fajita Burito Wrap, a Cup cake & a Diet Coke. Zach chose a slice of the Big 5 Pizza, an Apple Cobble Bar and a Root Beer. Shepard ate the BBQ Chicen Sandwich with Coleslaw, an apple cobble bar and an Iced Tea to drink. Antonia got pasta with meat sauce and a garlic roll, a brownie and an Iced tea like her twin brother. Once all the kids were happy with their choices Ziva and Tony chose what they wanted. Ziva got the bowl of french fries, the apple cobble bar and a glass of water. Tony ordered the Chicken Caesar Wrap, a cupcake & glass of milk.

Once they were done with lunch the kids jumped up again ready to go on more rides. The kids all agreed that they should go on the _Invasion! An ExtraTERRORestrial Aien Encounter_ ride. The ride took place in a virtual had to steer a space ship over a planet filled with aliens. The aim of the ride was to save the human colonists and destroy the aliens. Tony and Ziva loved it, it was like work, but much more fun. The kids loved it to, they loved steering the spaceship and taking out aliens was awesome. David and Zach in particular enjoyed the ride.

When they were done they made their way over to a bench excitedly talking about the ride. Ziva had to whistle to get them to be quiet. "That's better, Cat you pick a ride."

Caitlin looked over the pamphlet. "Um I wanna go on the _Buzzlight year Astroblaster_."

Ziva and Tony read the ride description, it had a height requirement. "Okay honey you can go on it, but you're the only one tall enough. I will go with you." Ziva decided. She turned to Tony, " I'll Message you when we're finished on the ride." With a quick kiss goodbye Ziva and Caitlin made their way over to the ride.

Tony smiled at his five children "Who wants to go to the _Create Zone?_" The kids clapped happily as Tony led them to the entrance to the _Create Zone. _The zone had a whole bunch of hands on activities for the kids to do. Their favourite thing was the create a toy. They were happy to hear they could take the toy they created home. David showed his to Tony, "Look Daddy it's a Barbie with a dinosaur head." Tony laughed and took a picture of David holding it. Half an hour later Tony's mobile rang, "Hello, you've reached Anthony DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled into the phone. "Hello Anthony DiNozzo, this is Ziva DiNozzo. We've just finished the ride, where abouts are you?"

"We're over in the _Create Zone_."

"Alright see you soon. Love you." A few minutes later Ziva and Caitlin turned up and the kids bombarded Ziva with stories of what they had been doing. When they were done Caitlin told them about her ride.

"It was so awesome. We had to sit in these bumper cars, one person steers and the other person shoots these balls at the other cars. It was so cool, when you get hit your car like spins out of control."

Tony put an arm round his eldest daughter, "Sounds like fun, bet you had to argue with Mum over who got to shoot and who got to drive."

Ziva slapped Tony lightly on the arm. "I heard that!"

The next activity was chosen by Zach he wanted to go to the _Animation Academy_. This was a good idea since it was something they could all do. At this activity the kids sat at chairs and tables with an electronic drawing pad. They were then taught how to draw their own cartoon characters by a professional cartoonist. They enjoyed it, especially Lorraine who like her grandfather had a knack for anything to do with building, drawing e.t.c. Ziva also found it fun, she loved drawing and had done a lot of it when she was younger. Now days the only drawing she got done was of people's faces when people were describing a suspect.

The next ride was chosen by David and he wanted to do the _Ride the Comix_. In this ride everyone stood on chairs and wore virtual reality helmets. Then everyone got a laser sword. The ride was in 3D and you had to battle these 3D supervillians in a comic strip world. The kids couldn't get enough of it as they swung theit swords and yelled at the screen.

They got off the ride and Tony shook his head, "I bet McGee would've loved that ride!" They all chuckled as Lorraine tried to decide which ride she wanted to go on. She chose the _Mighty Duck Pinball Slam_. This ride also had a height requirement. Luckily Lorraine was tall enough, as was Caitlin. Tony decided that he would take the girls on the ride. Ziva then took the younger kids back to the arcade to have some more game time there.

Half an hour later they were at the entrance to Disneyquest meeting up with Tony and the girls. Lorraine grabbed her mother's hand and began telling her about the ride. "It was sooooo much fun Mummy! We were in a giant pinball machine and we got to be the ball! We had to steer around each other and it was so exciting!"

Ziva smiled at her second eldest, "I'm glad you had fun, but it's six o'clock already. I say we go have dinner then how about we go take a look at the shops outside?"

The kids agreed to this. Tony and Ziva chose _Wolfgang Puck Café _for dinner. Once everyone was seated they began to order. Caitlin ordered the Chicken Tenders for dinner, a Sundae for dessert and a Chocolate Milk to drink. Lorraine got the Rigatoni Pasta, Vanilla Icecream and a soft drink. David chose the Grilled Chicken Breast, the Vanilla Icecream and the Chocolate Milk. Like Lorraine Zach got the Rigotoni Pasta. He also got the Sundae and a Chocolate Milk. Tony helped Shepard to choose, and finally decided on the Rigotoni Pasta, Vanilla Icecream and the Strawberry Milk. Antonia was the last of the kids to order and she chose the Chicken Tenders, Sundae and the Chocolate Milk.

Once the kids were happy and eating their dinner, it was Ziva and Tony's turn to choose. Ziva scanned the menu looking for something good. She ended up with the Organic Half Chicken, Banana Beignet for desser and a glass of milk. Tony chose the Spicy Beeg Goulash, Wolfgang's Apple Strudel and an Iced Tea.

Once dinner was over the DiNozzos headed outside. Tony swung Antonia up onto his shoulders. Ziva took Shepard's hand in hers whilst the others ran ahead looking in shop windows. It was David who found the sign advertising the _Characters in Flight _activity. You payed $16 for adults and $10 for children and got to go on a six minute ride in a hot air balloon. Tony and Ziva discussed it and decided it would be fun.

They lined up and waited for their turn. When they got on it was with ten other people. The kids leaned over the edge excitedly. Tony noticed David and Zach leaning over much to far for his liking. He pulled them back from the edge, "Come on boys you don't wanna fall off the edge do you?" After that Ziva and Tony made sure to keep a hold on their trouble making twins. Everyone watched as the balloon took off and soon enough they were 300 feet above _Downtown Disney_.

Caitlin turned to her mother, "It's so beautiful Mum."

Lorraine agreed with her sister, "Everything looks so small."

Ziva smiled at her chldren's happy reactions. To soon for everyone's liking they landed safely back down. "Again, Daddy can we do again!" David begged.

Tony chuckled, "I think once is enough. Come on I have a shop I think you kids will like." Tony led them to the _Goofy's Candy Co._ shop. The six DiNozzo children stared in awe at all the candy.

"Can we buy something Please!" Zach begged his parents.

After sharing a look Ziva and Tony nodded, "You can each buy one thing." Tony announced as he out Antonia on the ground so she could run after her siblings. The kids came out of the store eating candy and licking lollypops and with huge grins on their faces.

The last shop they visited was the Lego shop. The kids played with the lego and marveled at the huge lego sculptures. Finally though it was time to leave and they headed back to the shuttle bus. When they reached the hotel Ziva and Tony sent the kids straight to bed. Tomorrow was an early day and they wanted everyone to be bright and reay for whatever adventures that would happen on Day 7 of their Florida trip.


	7. Day 7

Day 7

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Ziva woke to her alarm clock beeping. It was the 7th day of her family's holiday in Florida. It was early, 5am. Ziva reached over and shook her husband awake. Tony turned over and smiled up at his wife. "Hey gorgeous."

Ziva giggled as she pressed her lips to his. "Hey yourself. Come on we have to get up. It's the extra magic hours at _Disney's Hollywood Studios _today."

Tony nodded and with a last kiss got out of bed. This morning they were having breakfast in their room as it was so early. Tony headed to the kitchen to get breakfast ready whilst Ziva went to wake up the kids. Half an hour later they were all dressed and sitting at the table enjoying Tony's breakfast. This morning Caitlin was wearing a strapless yellow and white striped dress. Lorraine wore a jeans dress with pockets on either side. David was dressed in black basketball shorts and a t-shirt with action figures on the front. The sleeves and the collar of the shirt were also black. Zach was wearing blue three quarter jeans with a spider man symbol on the left leg. He wore a matching black t-shirt with a grey collar that had spiderman in the middle of the shirt. Shepard also wore a spiderman themed clothes except his jeans were black and his shirt had a picture of Spiderman flying from a building, one sleeve was red and the other black. Antonia wore a pink fairy dress with Minnie Mouse in the middle. The skirt was covered with pink lace.

After breakfast Ziva and Tony led their slightly more awake children to the stop for the shuttle bus. When they arrived Caitlin grabbed the map from Tony. "I bags picking first!" She looked it for a moment, "I wanna go on the _Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith_"

Ziva smiled at Tony, "and it looks like only Cat and Lori are tall enough which means, you get to go on the roller coaster my little hairy butt."

Tony mumbled something about it being to early for roller coatsers. Once Tony, Caitlin and Lorraine had gone Ziva turned to the twins. "Okay who wants to go to _Al's Toy Barn?_" Ziva asked as she led them through the theme park. Finally they arrived at a painting of the barn from _Toy Story 2_. Ziva led the kids into line so they could meet the characterts from the movie. Finally it was theit turn and they got to take pictures and get the autographs of _Buzz, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye_. When they were done the children excitedly compared autographs whilst Ziva led them to where they were meant to meet Tony.

When Tony and the girls arrived Shepard immediatley ran up and hugged his dad. "Daddy, Daddy we met Woody and Buzz!"

Tony lifted the three year old up. "Really?! Epi you have know idea how jealous I am." Tony turned to Ziva, "Would Mummy have pictures?"

Ziva handed the camera to Tony, "Mummy has plenty of pictures."

Whilst Tony looked at the pictures Ziva listened to Caitlin and Lorraine talk about their ride. "Mum it was so cool! Our carriages looked like Limousines!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"We went upside down to, and they played really loud music" Lorraine piped up as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh and everything looked like L.A."

"Sounds like you guys had an amazing time," Ziva said as she placed an arm around Lorraine. "Lori sweetie it's your turn, what should we do next?"

Lorraine thought for a moment, "I want to…see the set of _Honey I Shrunk the Kids."_

Tony smiled, "Sounds like fun, I think this theme park has to be my favourite. With all this movie stuff, I could be in heaven."

Ziva rolled her eyes as they made their way to the movie set. This set had to be one of the most fun things they had experienced yet. Everything was huge. They walked amongst huge tubs of playdoughs and massive water hoses (Ziva wasn't amused when they sprayed her and the kids with water). The kids had fun climbing on the giant bumblebees and running amongst big pieces of plastic grass. Tony, Ziva and the childred made their way through mazes of jumbo plant roots and slid down slides made from oversized film strips.

When they emerged from the set they were all laughing and talking about how much fun it had been. Tony looked at his watch, "I think it's time for a quick recess break and then back to the rides."

For recess they stopped at _Anaheim Produce_. Tony sat the kids down at a bench whilst he and Ziva went to get snacks and drinks. "Hi there, how may I help you?" The cashier asked.

"I would like one bag of Granny Smith Apple Slices, two bags of Carrot sticks, two Granola bars, one bag of grapes, one pear and a one bag of Red Apple Slices." Tony asked.

The cashier handed him the food, "Can we get you anything to drink?"

"Yes thanks, I need an Orange Juice, three Powerades, an Apple Juice, two sodas and a bottle of water."

The cashier handed Tony the drinks. Tony paid and headed back to the picnic table with Ziva. As they sat they decided what to do next. It was David's turn and he chose the _Star Tours_ ride. Unfortunately only Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach were tall enough. This time it was Ziva's turn to take the older kids on the ride whilst Tony found something for the younger children. Before they split Tony whispered to Ziva, "Sucked in Sweetcheeks, Starwars is a McGeek thing!"

Ziva huffed and went off to the ride. Tony smiled down at his youngest children, "For you two I have something especially fun." Tony led them to the outdoor theatre. "We are going to be watching a live performance of Beauty and the Beast."

Antonia clapped her hands, "I love Belle Daddy!" Tony just laughed as they sat down. Their was a pre-show performance and then the show began. Tony, Shepard and Antonia watched in awe at the performance. They sang along with all the songs and oohed an ahhed at the costumes and set. Tony made sure to take pictures during the performance. At the end they clapped and cheered with the rest of audience.

Antonia sang all the way back to the spot where they were meant to be meeting Ziva. Ziva and the others were already waiting for them when they got back. Shepard and Antonia told their mother all about the show they had seen. Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach told Tony about their ride. Before the ride they had gotten a look at a whole bunch of props from the _Star Wars _movie. During the ride they were in a spaceship called a _starspeeder. _They had sat in seats and went on a virtual ride through the solar system. The ride was really bouncy as they tried to avoid comets, other spaceships and even a death star.

"Okay Zacho it's your turn, what should we do next?" Ziva asked her son. Zach chose the studi backlot tour.

Tony clapped a hand on Zach's shoulder, "Good choice son, I can't wait to see this."

Tony was right, the tour was deffinetly exciting. They started off by learning how battles and storms at sea were created. Caitlin and Lorraine were excited when they were chosen to praticipate in a demonstration harbour attack. After that they got to walk through a prop warehouse. This excited Tony the most as he pointed out to Ziva and the kids what props were from which movie. Then they group boarded a steam tram and were taken on a tour of sets from various movies and television shows. They also got to see some production bungalows and vehicles that were used in famous movies. The final part of the tour was through a catastrophe canyon where the tram simulated going through an earthquake and a flood.

With shaky legs thay exited the ride. Tony was all smiles, this had been the best part of the holiday yet. "Alright people I think it's time for Lunch," Tony announced. The group made their way to the _Mama Melroses'_. "Ah Italian Food, my favourite." Tony exclaimed.

The DiNozzos filed into one of the red booths and began to order. Caitlin ate the Garden Salad, Icecream Sundae and a Milk. Lorraine ordered the Cheese Pizza, Yoghurt Parfait and a Juice. David got the Garden Salad, Yoghurt Parfait and a water. Zach had the Minestrone Soup, Icecream Sundae and a water like his twin. Shepard ate Grilled Chicken Strips, Fruit Salad and a Juice. Antonia Chose Pepperoni Pizza, Fruit Salad and a glass of Milk. Ziva ordered the Grilled Chicken, Gelato and a Bellini Cocktail. Tony took the Mozarella & Tomatoes, Gelato and a Magical Star Cocktail.

After lunch it was time for more rides. It was Shepard's turn and he chose to see the _High School Musical 3: School's Out _show. Antonia was quite happy to see another show but the older four grumbled about it. Nine year old Caitlin folded her arms and sat on the edge of the road. Tony sighed, his eldest daughter looked every bit like him but she was deffinetly her mother's daughter. She was stubborn and had a glare that could frighten fully grown men. "Daddy! I don't want to see High School Musical, it's for babies! I want to go to the _Twlight Zone Tower of Terror_!"

Tony pulled Ziva over to have a quick discussion. "Well Zi, what should we do?"

Ziva shrugged, "I suppose she can go, Epi and Tia are to short for the tower of terror anyway. I'll go to the concert and you go on the ride. We'll meet back here when we're done."

"Good thinking Sweetcheeks." Tony and Ziva walked back over to where the children were waiting. "Okay kids this is what Mummy and I have decided, Caitlin, Lorraine, David and Zach are coming with me to the tower of terror. Shepard and Antonia are going with Mummy to see the show."

Caitlin jumped up and hugged her dad, "Thanks Daddy!"

The group split up and Ziva led her youngest two back to where they had seen Beauty and the Beast. The show went for fifteen minutes. Ziva, Shepard and Antonia had heaps of fun dancing and singing along. Of course they knew all the words and steps. Antonia had watched the movie only about a million times. The little girl loved Sharpay and all the sparkly clothes she wore.

When they were done they wandered round a bit looking in shops. Tony and the others would be a while. When they finally emerged Ziva laughed at the frightened look on Tony's face. "What happened dear?"

Tony smirked at her, "I think I'm getting a little old for these thrill rides." He then proceeded to tell her how the ride was held in an elevator that was actually a rollercoaster. The coaster went every which way, and they had scary noises to add to the effect. Tony hadn't taken all those sharp turns to well.

Ziva chuckled, "Well I think it's Tia's turn to choose now. Maybe something a little more relaxing for Daddy sweetheart."

Antonia chose a nice calm walk through the _Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame Plaza_. The tour wasn't the most exciting event of the trip but it was deffinetly a nice learning experience. They got to see bronze busts of TV legends. Tony enjoyed this and they all had a great time taking pictures with their favourite busts. Tony liked the one of Oprah whilst the kids enjoyed seeing the head of Walt Disney.

By time they had finished viewing all the busts and had looked into a few more ships it was time for dinner. Dinner was had at the _50's Prime Time Café_. As soon as they walked in, the kids were captivated. The whole restaurant was set up to look like a kitchen from the 50's. At each table there was a tiny TV. Lorraine tugged on Ziva's arm, "It's like going back in time?!"

Tony winked at Ziva, "You know Lori I bet Grandpa would know all about this sort of stuff. When we get back ask him what it was like in the olden days."

Ziva pinched Tony. "That's enough out of you." The family got a seat at one of the tables. David went to turn on the TV. Ziva shook her head, "Absoloutely not! No TV until you've eaten dinner. You kids can turn it on whilst you're having dessert."

The kids didn't mind to much. There was so much to look at in this restaurant. Whilst staring and pointing out the restaurant's features the ate their dinner. Caitlin ordered the Grilled Hot Dog, Icecream Sundae and a glass of Milk. Lorraine got the Chicken Noodle Soup, Yoghurt Parfait and a Juice. David also had the Grilled Hot dog but with the Yoghurt Parfait and a water. Zach ate the Grilled Fish, Fruit Salad and a water. Shepard got the Chicken Nuggets, Fruit Salad and a water. Antonia chose the Meatloaf, Fruit Salad and a glass of Milk. Ziva had the Steak, Cheesecake and Coke Float. Tony ordered a Poached Salmon, S'mores and a Cherry Coke Soda.

When dessert came Ziva allowed the TV to be switched on. The children were delighted to see TV shows in black and white from 1955. They watched _Father Knows Best _and the original _Mickey Mouse Club_. Once the kids had eaten their dessert and watched enough television they went back out for more rides. It was back to Caitlin's turn. She chose the _Muppet Vision 3D_ ride. This ride was fun and exciting for all of them. At the beginning they had a pre-ride entertainment where Muppet characters such as _Gonza, Rizzo and Fuzzy Bear _talked to the audience over a TV screen. The little ones loved the puppets and the older ones found the Muppet antics hilarious. When the ride started they got to see _Kermit, Miss Piggy _and all the others in 3D. The ride included plenty of songs as well.

When they got off it was Lorraine's turn to choose. She chose the _Journey Into Narnia: Prince Caspian_ tour. When they lined up they were quizzed on the books. Ziva of course won, she had read the books a thousand times when she was little. As a reward she got a stuffed lion, she handed it to Antonia who petted it. "Pretty Lion Mummy," she said as she hugged it. Whilst in line they also got to view some behind the scenes images.

They entered the tour through a stone archway which lead into the scene of Aslan's stone table chamber. It was pretty amazing as the first thing they saw were all the stone carvings. The kids ran to the wall and began running their hands over the carvings. They took a walk through the chamber and were treated to the story of Caspian with special effects, it was as though they were really there. The tour ended with a look at how the storyboards were made for the movie. They also got to view some of the props and costumes from the movie.

When they walked out it was already late and Ziva noticed Shepard and Antonia yawning. "I think it's time to head home," she announced as she lifted Shepard up and Tony did the same with Antonia.

"But Mummy it's my turn to choose!" David cried.

Ziva placed a hand under the boy's chin. "Don't cry Davey. We're coming back here tomorrow. You get first pick of rides, I promise."

"Okay," He sniffled.

Hotel

Back at the hotel all the kids were finally in bed. Ziva climbed into the bed with Tony and he placed an arm around her. "I can't believe we're already halfway through out holiday," she murmured into his chest.

Tony stroked her hair, "I know babe. I'm loving it though. I wish every kid got the chance to go to Disneyworld. I'm deffinetly suggesting it to Abs and Tim. I reckon Todd and Beth would love it."

Ziva smiled up at him, "Yeah when the kids see all these characters it's pretty amazing. It's like a dream come true for them."

Tony kissed Ziva's forehead. "It is. Goodnight Sweetcheeks, I love ya."

"Love you to my little Hairy Butt."


End file.
